


Survivors

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Series: Survivors [1]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Takes place directly after infinity war. There’s an OC (original character) in this. I hope to do weekly updates with this series.





	1. Chapter 1

Liz sat in the grass staring blankly at the spot where Bucky once stood, takin in the news Thor had just given her while she tried to process watching her best friend disintegrate. 

She couldn’t look away from the pile of ash that was once a person. The tears rolled down her cheeks, but no one moved to comfort her. All who were left alive were still reeling from their own losses.

“Liz, you need to get up.”Steve spoke softly as he held his hand out. She glanced at it, eyes red and puffy. Instead of taking it she shook her head and went back to staring at the ash. 

“Come on. You think they’d want this? Get up. You must continue.” Okoye commanded in a gentle tone. Liz let out a deep sigh and finally stood on shaky legs. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and glanced around. 

Vision, Wanda, T’Challa, Sam, Groot, Bucky, and who knew how many others were nothing but ash now. Thanos had destroyed her world with a mere snap of his fingers.

He had killed the love of her life, Loki, by squeezing the breath out of him. Thanos could never be allowed to hurt another soul. Revenge was her only option. 

“We have to call Tony.” Her voice was soft, ragged as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. 

“I’ll call him.” Steve offered as he took the phone out of her shaking hands. Thor finally stepped towards her and pulled her to him and in a gentle hug. 

“I’m so sorry sister. He tried to save me, he told me he loved you.” 

The tears fell more consistently at Thor’s Liz sat on the grass staring blankly at the spot where Bucky once stood. Taking in the news Thor had given her seconds after watching her best friend disintegrate. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from the pile of ash that was once a person. The tears rolled down her cheeks, no one moved to comfort her. They were all still trying to process their own losses  
words. All she wanted was for her friends and fiancé to be alive once more. She wanted to hear their voices and feel their warmth. Steve walked over with a somber look upon his face. Miraculously, his call had gone through. 

“No.” Liz’s voice cracked as she pleaded. “No more bad news”

“I’m sorry. Peter, Stephen, and Rocket’s friends are gone as well.” The pain on his face as he spoke the words made Liz crumple to the ground and cry harder. She wasn’t as strong as she let on. She was sensitive and cared about her friends. When she heard Rocket let out a small cry, she left Thor’s comforting embrace to scoop the raccoon up and comfort him. 

“We’ll get them back.”Natasha said full of unwarranted certainty. Liz whipped her head in Nat’s direction and glared at her. She set Rocket down and stood tall to face the ex Russian spy. 

“How?! How in the fuck do you plan on doing that? Scooping up their ashes into little baggies and begging Thanos, wherever he went, to bring them back? Are you going to steal the gauntlet from him when Tony couldn’t and bring them all back? What the fuck do you actually have planned Natasha? Cause last time I checked you don’t make plans! You just attack even when you aren’t that good at it.” 

As Liz assaulted Nat with her words Thor and Steve stepped between them to stop the impending fight. 

“You’re just hurting right now. You don’t mean any of that.” Nat tried to defend against Liz’s venomous words. 

“Yes I’m hurting but I mean every word Natasha. I just lost my fiancé, my best friends, the kid I considered a brother and who knows who else.The only family I had is divided and dead, and the only thing you have to say about all of this is that we’ll get them back? Fuck off!” 

“Elizabeth! Enough.” Steve put a hand in her shoulder trying to stop her from moving forward. She shoved his hand off with a small electric shock and continued to stare Natasha down. The power coursing through her veins was the only thing keeping Liz upright. She suddenly threw everything she had around Steve and towards Natasha throwing her a few yards away and leaving her with small fires licking at her clothes. 

“Liz, think about what Loki would want.” Thor tried to reason with her. He knew from past experience that was going to be an almost impossible task, but he knew he had to stop this before it escalated. They had already lost so much. 

“He didn’t like her either, the traitorous bitch.” 

Okoye moves to stand directly in front of Liz.“Stop this Lizzy. You can kick her ass later. For now, we need her if we’re going to go after Thanos.”

“She didn’t do anything this time, why would she do anything next time?” 

Liz found herself caught between being extremely pissed off and wanting to break down crying again. She glared in the direction she threw Natasha before sighing and collapsing once more to the ground. Steve went to check on Natasha while Thor and Rocket stayed with Liz to try and comfort her. Rocket climbed back into her lap in an effort to try and comfort her. At first it felt weird to allow another being to hold and touch him like a pet, But the bond between them allowed him to accept her affection without too large of a blow to his ego. The raccoon had to fight his own emotions as she wrapped him tightly in her arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Liz sobbed into Rocket’s fur as she curled them into Thor‘s warm embrace. Steve his way back to them after being assured that Nat was fine. He sat in front of their awkward pile and placed a large hand on her leg and squeezed reassuringly 

“It’s gonna be ok. We’ll get through this.” 

She gave Steve a small smile as she ran her hand through Rocket’s fur. 

“We need to get what’s left of the avengers back together.”

Steve let out a small laugh and nodded his head. 

“I agree.”

Liz wanted nothing more than to watch Thanos burn. He would pay for what he did. She would have her revenge — even if it cost her life to get it. She would make sure the remaining friends she had wouldn’t perish. She refused to lose anyone else because the next person to die would be Thanos himself.


	2. Survivors chapter 2

When she was three, it was decided that Elizabeth Summers would undergo testing to become U.S. Government’s newest weapon. She would be one of six children chosen to take a new Super Soldier Serum that had been reengineered and multiplied tenfold. 

For twelve years the ran her through rigorous testing and training, and constantly being reminded of what was expected of her. Once she turned thirteen she began going out on missions, to take down high profile government officials. She always did as she was told, terrified of being killed by the scientists. 

She had finally escaped their clutched when she was fifteen. She was living on the streets, stealing what she needed to survive when Tony stumbled across her, literally tripping over her as she slept on the sidewalk. He took her in, letting her have her first hot shower in months and fresh food. He never asked why she was on the streets, only saying he wanted to help her get on her feet.

She spent three years living with Tony, working a decent paying job and getting her own apartment. She had made a living and a good name for herself. 

She was living with Tony when Stark Tower was attacked. She was in the living room reading a book when most of the building was broken off. She jumped over the back of the couch and peered over it. A man in gold and green stood in the new opening smiling to himself. 

“This one will do nicely.” He mused aloud. 

“Like hell it will.” She had replied stepping out from behind the couch. 

The moment their eyes locked it the rest of the world melted away. It was like some unseen force was pushing them towards each other. Before either of them knew it they found themselves gravitating together till they were face to face, breath intermingling. 

“Liz! Get away from him!” Tony shouted as he aimed his hand in their direction ready to fire. 

“Why?” Elizabeth quipped, looking back at the stranger. “He doesn’t seem like a bad guy.” 

“He’s not.” Tony quickly stopped himself from arguing with her. “Liz get away. He’s destroyed most of New York and the tower!” Tony yelled furiously. 

“No.” Liz took Loki’s hand in hers and stood in front of him protectively. “I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“Well, aren’t you a lovely creature.” Loki smiled and squeezed her hand before pushing her to the side to face Tony. “I have an army.” 

“I have a hulk.” 

“A what?”

Before anyone could respond The Hulk smashed into the room, tossing Loki from one side to the other like a rag doll. Once The Hulk was done he huffed and walked away. Liz ran over and peered down at the beaten man. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

“Aren’t you sweet coming to check on me.” 

“I came to make sure you weren’t dead. Be a shame for someone as cute as you to die.” 

Loki smiled and sat up holding his side. 

“Cute you say? Do you even know who I am?” 

“Loki!” Thor yelled as he landed a few feet away. 

“You’re Loki.” Liz giggled and walked away with a subtle sway of her hips. Loki didn’t miss it, he took the opportunity to stare at her ass. A swift smack on the back of the head from his brother quickly knocked him out of his trance. 

“That’s rude.” He said quietly to Loki before addressing Tony. “I’ll take him and the Tesseract back to Asguard now.” 

Liz stiffened slightly but quickly hid it before leaving the room. 

She watched from Tony’s Porsche as Thor and Loki ascended to Asguard or whatever that was. She was saddened as she watched Loki disappear. 

“Let’s start rebuilding New York I guess.” Bruce was the first to speak. The others agreed and get in their individual vehicles driving off in different directions. 

“You’re not actually gonna help are you?” Liz asked as she leaned forward in her seat to see both Tony and Bruce’s faces. 

“No. We’re gonna rebuild Stark Tower then play in the lab.” Tony returned in mock offense. 

“Pepper’s gonna kill you.” 

Liz said in a sing song voice as she sat back.

As the Avengers helped rebuild New York Liz couldn’t help but think of Loki and his smart retorts. Even if it was a brief encounter it had been enough to keep her wanting more. She stood out on her balcony with a cup of tea in her hands. 

“Nice night huh?” 

She spun around quickly, ready to attack whoever had broke into her home. As soon as her eyes fell upon him in that black suit her heart was no longer hers. 

“Yeah.” She offered, a small smile curving her lips. “How’d you get here?” 

“The bifrost.” His voice remained casual, as if this was normal for him. 

“The what?” 

“It’s a portal that we Asguardians use to travel between the nine realms.” 

A portal? Liz stared at him, blinking a few times before sitting down in one of the chairs. Loki rushed forward, concern across his features. He checked her over before kicking himself in the ass for startling her. 

“Nine realms. You mean there’s more than Earth and our galaxy?”

Loki laughed and squatted so they were eye level. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Yes love, there’s so much more than just this puny galaxy.” 

“Will you show them to me one day? That is, if Thor and the others don’t kill you first.” She flashes him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. 

“Of course love. But, first. Show me your planet. I’ve only ever tried to destroy it.” He stared at her with such admiration. He couldn’t help himself, he reached out and tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

For months Loki kept visiting Liz. She would take him out, showing him things that she thought he would find interesting. He absolutely enjoyed spending time with her. The first time he truly enjoyed something that wasn’t destructive. As she led him around in if her favorite piers during the carnival Loki couldn’t help by smile as the lights reflected in her eyes making her beauty stand out even more. Liz would occasionally glance at him and smile to herself when she would see how excited the smallest things made him, the Ferris wheel, the games, even the stuffed toys as prizes. 

Their relationship was a secret from the others before coming to light. After four years together Loki did the human thing and proposed. Catching her completely off guard. 

Tony had invited everyone to the Avenger Compound for a little holiday get together. By that time everyone knew that Loki was visiting Liz regularly. No one questioned what she saw in him, in fact everyone was happy that Loki wasn’t trying to take over Earth and that Liz was truly happy with someone. 

Tony was making popcorn for everyone to munch on while some Christmas movie played when Loki had stood up, paused it and got everyone’s attention. 

“What are you doing?” Liz hissed and tried to pull him back down to the floor. He waved her off and stepped out of her reach. 

“I know not all of you are fans of mine. Which is understandable. But, over the years I have grown to love someone here in Earth very much. I asked Tony for permission to do this since he had taken her in as his own for a short time. Liz,” he got down on one knee and opened up a small square box holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, it was a blue diamond with small white diamonds complementing it. “Will you spend forever with me?” 

Her breath had caught in her throat, she had her hands over he mouth and eyes watering. All she could do was nod her head. Loki kissed her forehead and placed the ring on her finger as everyone cheered and congratulations filled the at around them. She smiled at Loki but her eyes told him she was going to kick his ass for that stunt. 

As the years went on no wedding was planned, no effort was made to even come up with any wedding details. Instead, Loki had been spending time on Asguard with Thor doing Odin knows what. Liz could only imagine all the tricks Loki was playing in Thor, and it was the only thing that made her smile during their time apart. 

During Loki’s departure many events unfolded. Ultron tried to take over New York with mini Ultrons, Vision was created, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff had joined the Avengers, Bucky was alive and brainwashed, and Tony and Steve fought, costing them both everything. The world turned upside down and the Avengers were disassembled. 

Liz had found herself caught between her friends and the person who helped her get on her feet. In the end she chose not to pick a side. Instead, she traveled the world, searching for herself, and sight seeing. Somehow she had ended up just outside of Wakanda, dehydrated, exhausted, and starving. 

She woke up in Shuri’s lab days later freaking out until the familiar faces of T’Challa and Bucky walked in. She couldn’t contain herself at seeing them and ran to hug them both asking where she was and what happened. 

Once she was well enough to leave the lab she found herself staying with Bucky and his goat, Steve. She helped him around his little farm, they swapped experiment stories, shared plums, and became closer than ever. Shuri had made jokes or sly comments about them dating or getting married. They would always laugh it off and tell Shuri how crazy she was. 

Then everything changed when T’Challa brought Bucky his arm. Suddenly there was a fight on the way. Liz didn’t believe it until Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision showed up relaying the same information. There was little time for planning and preparation when the threat was almost knocking at their door.


	3. Survivors chapter 3

Days passed, but a plan had yet to be formed. Liz spent her alone time watching home movies reveling in the happiness she once had. Memories from a time before Thanos. She still had yet to apologize to Natasha for her outburst on that fateful day. 

Tony had returned to Earth and come to Wakanda to help in the efforts of forming a plan. He and Steve had set their petty argument aside given everything that happened. They knew they needed everyone working together and not fighting. No one really wanted to talk about that day, and they avoided it especially in front of Liz. 

When she wasn’t sitting with the others throwing out bullshit ideas, she was wandering through Wakanda’s lesser populated areas gazing upwards at the sky and daydreaming. She would cry herself to sleep at night clutching the stupid teddy bear Loki had won for her when they went to a fair after she stated repeatedly that she didn’t want to go. He dragged her out of the apartment for some fun and fresh air, promising her a good time. If she had known that would be one of the last things they did together she would’ve went without a second thought. 

“Liz, did you hear me?” Tony asked placing a timid hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and removed his hand. 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. I hear you cry every night.” Rocket sounded annoyed at her lie. 

“You cry too rabbit.” Thor jumped in trying to defend Liz’s pride. 

“We all cry. That’s not the point. The point is that you’re the only one who hardly eats, and sleeps.” Steve fixed her with a stern look. 

“I’m fine.” She growled as she stood from her chair. The fact that she never slept anymore was no one’s business but her own. 

“You’re not fine.” Tony countered folding his arms over his chest. 

“Fine! You’re right, I’m not fine. I’m barely holding it together. All you guys do is sit around this dusty ass table and talk strategy knowing damn well none of it will work. We have to possess the gauntlet or have someone powerful enough to time travel.” Liz stood and stared at everyone as she spoke. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for someone to argue back. 

“Well, we don’t know the full potential of your powers yet.” Tony suggested. 

“What? You wanna experiment on me now, is that it?!” 

Tony held his hands up in defense. 

“No. All I’m saying is we should test how much and how far you can go.”

“Why? Why would you put everyone at risk like that?” Liz asked, voice laced with anger as she stared at Tony with her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Why? Because we need to know what you can do.” Bruce chimed in hesitantly. 

“I know exactly what I’m capable of.” 

Liz hissed. 

“You can always call up Cable. He has a time traveling do-hickey I’m sure him and Thanos could find some things in common.” Wade chimed in from his spot on the couch. An audible sigh was heard throughout the room from everyone. 

“Wade. No one asked you to be here. Leave. Now. Before I rip you to pieces” Liz threatened. She could feel the old familiar energy from her past bubbling up to the surface. 

“Fine, Fine. I’m going but don’t come crying to me when Thanos kicks your ass’ again.” Wade let out an over dramatic sigh as he left the house. 

Liz was doing her best to push everything down before the others became aware. Before she lost control of it. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder as Tony had, but his touch instantly warmed and comforted her. 

“We’ll get Thanos. I promise.” 

Liz nodded her hand and removed his hand. 

She left the house and everyone in it to bicker amongst themselves about strategies that would never work. She sat at the edge of the lake staring out into the horizon. She so desperately needed her friends alive again, needed Loki here again. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better, to make her not feel so alone in the world. She always felt like an outsider, even at the lab. 

“You okay?” Steve asked pulling her out of her head as he took a seat next to her. She gave him a small smile before shaking her head. 

“No. Tony should’ve never said to push my powers. The last time I did that I… I lost control and killed people. I lost myself, I lost who I was and who I wanted to be. I never wanted to be an experiment for the world to ogle at. I wanted to be a normal kid, with a normal life. I had that with Loki and the others.” Liz spoke as she stared out over the water. 

Steve felt a pang of guilt in his chest, if he had known that him going through with the governments experiment just for him to serve his country would end up with them making it worse for later generations he would’ve never agreed to it. 

“I’m sorry, I never meant for them to take the serum and make it worse. I had no idea they would-”

Liz cut him off with a wave of her hand. 

“You didn’t know. It’s not your place to apologize for a corrupt government, for everything they did.”

Tears threatened to spill out as she continued to sit in her sorrow. 

“You can always talk to me about it. I might not understand exactly what you’re feeling but, I promise to listen.” 

She gave Steve a soft smile. 

“I know. Thank you but, I don’t think I’m ever going to talk about it.” 

Steve patted her knee sadly before leaving her alone. 

She was glad for his departure. While the broken team sat around theorizing she could strategize. Liz’s decided she would find a way to return their lost friends. 

She knew her limits — what she could and could do, but she was going to push them in her own. She would risk her life to bring them back, but no one else would die with her.


	4. Survivors

Liz sat around the house not saying a word to anyone. No one seemed to notice her silence, her lack of participation in the planning process, her lack of everything. 

She enjoyed being invisible, welcomed it actually. It gave her time to think of her own plan. She made sure she stayed as invisible as she could when everyone else was in the room. If they began questioning her about her lack of life she’d probably break, especially if they made Thor ask her.

She had figured out what she had to do while the others still theorized about how they could bring Thanos down. She had it all planned out from how she would get to him, to how she would bring the others back. She had also planned out how she would keep the others from stopping her from doing this alone. 

“Liz, are you with us” Steve asked gently shaking her shoulder in an attempt to bring her out of whatever kind of state she was in. She blinked a few times bringing herself back to the present conversation.

“Yeah, I’m here. What’s going on?”

“Tony thinks we can somehow reverse time to before Thanos’s snap.” Natasha replied in an irritated tone. 

“It won’t work. None of you have the tools or power to get to him.” Liz was determined to try and keep everyone going down the wrong track so she could successfully execute her plan.

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

“Because. None of you have any special powers that would allow you to accomplish such a thing. I gotta make a phone call.” Liz stepped out of the room and prayed to every God that her call would be answered as she pressed the number three for her speed dial contact. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded confused.

“It’s me. I need your help. Come to Wakanda, I’ll be at the lake.” With those simple instructions Liz hung up the phone and pulled out the battery. 

She sat on her bed holding a picture of her and Loki in her hands. As she stared down at it tears began to fill her eyes. She remembered that day. Loki had asked a random passerby to take a picture of them, he told her to smile before pulling her in close, wrapping both of his arms around her in a warm, loving embrace. 

“You got a moment?” Natasha asked as she tapped softly on the wall. Liz quickly wiped her face before looking up.

“Yeah. Come in.” 

“I wanted to say I was out of line that day. I deserved the words you threw at me, and the fact that you actually threw me. So, I’m sorry.” Natasha looked extremely uncomfortable as she stood there waiting for an answer. 

“Umm.. It was a stressful day. We both said some things that were out of anger, and stress so I’m sorry as well.” 

“Well, good. Now that’s cleared up can I ask you something?”

Liz desperately wanted to roll her eyes and show how annoyed she was that Natasha was still standing there wanting to talk.

“Sure.”

“Who’d you call?”

Liz narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“None of your business. If I wanted everyone to know who I called I would’ve stayed out there and made my call. If you have any more questions keep them to yourself, I won’t be answering anymore.” She let the venom drip of the end of every syllable.

Natasha didn’t say anything, only stood there looking like an idiot before she turned around and stomped off. Liz sighed and pulled the notebook and a pen out from their spot on her shelf. She sat on her bed staring at the picture of her and Loki to help give her some sort of motivation to write her note. 

Thor, Rocket, and Okoye had come back to her room checking to see if she was hungry, wanted to go for a walk, or just wanted some company. She turned them down each time. Finally Rocket had come back to her room for a third time, didn’t say anything, only jumped onto the bed and curled up by her feet. Liz smiled before going back to staring at the same photo when it finally hit her on what she would put in her note. 

The next day she sat at the counter with the others as they ate breakfast. No one spoke that morning of strategies, or theories that could work. It was quiet, too quiet for Liz’s liking. She broke the silence before it drove her mad. 

“Steve, can you help me take care of the goat. Bucky would kick my ass if that goat didn’t get any attention.” Liz did her best to sound as positive as she could for everyone, she wanted them to think she was getting better and coming to terms with everything. Steve smiled and nodded his head

“Of course. I’d love to do something other than talk strategy.” He gave her a soft smile before taking care of his plate. 

“What’s the goats’s name?” Thor asked poking his bacon. Giving it a confused look before taking a bite. 

“Steve.” Liz whispered as she lowered her head. 

“What?” Steve asked as he turned around. 

“No, the goat’s name is Steve. I guess Bucky named him after you since the goat kept trying to headbutt things bigger than him.” 

Thor let out a wall shaking laugh. The others let their own snickers out while Steve stood there dumbfounded. 

“He did what?” He asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

“He named him Steve, I call him Mr. Goat. He doesn’t seem to mind either one.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll take care of Mr. Goat and have a word with Bucky when I see him again.” Steve smiled and shook his head as he walked out of the house. 

For a good two hours everyone would make jokes about Steve having a goat named after him. After awhile all the jokes were used up and no one found it funny anymore. That was the first time everyone had laughed and smiled since Thanos destroyed half the planet. Liz had to admit that it did feel good to laugh and smile. Everyone relished in the feel of happiness again even with everything that had happened in such a short period of time. 

Liz had retired to her room for the evening. She seen no reason to sit around and talk with the others when she had things to do. She wasn’t expecting her company to show up for another day or so if she showed up at all. Liz prepared her things, labeled who got what and worked on her note, which seemed more like a letter. A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her closet as she peered her head around the corner she seen Tony standing awkwardly outside her room.

“What do you want?” She asked stepping out and wiping her hands on her jeans after touching something gooey on the top shelf. 

“I uh. I wanted to say I’m glad your doing better, even if you are faking it. I’m glad you smiled and laughed today.” Tony seemed uncomfortable talking to her. It had always been like that with them, never truly knew what to say to each other in times of comfort. 

“Thanks Tony. I uh. I’m sorry about being so distant, I’m just dealing with everything in my own way and needed some space.” 

“I know. I just, I thought after you disappeared last year I would never see you again. Pepper was on my ass constantly about finding you, I tried. Believe me I did. I just.. I couldn’t find you. I knew how mad you were about everything that happened so I thought it was best to leave you alone.” Liz held a hand up to stop him from talking. She couldn’t hear his apology or admission of guilt right now. She had to stay focused on the task at hand. 

“Tony, its fine. I was getting ready for bed. So if you can hold this conversation off till tomorrow that would be great.” Tony gave her a slightly sad smile but agreed to hold it off till she was ready for it. 

After he left, she closed her door and locked it so no one else could intrude on her, or make her want to stay. She folded her note and set it on her bed where someone could find it once they broke the door down. She snuck out her window and ran to the lake. 

She stood there watching the water ripple from bugs when she heard the sound of a familiar landing behind her. She smiled and turned around.

“I didn’t think you would show up.” 

“You never call me, of course I’d show up.” Carol replied as she stepped closer. 

They stood side by side staring at the sunset in silence. Liz enjoyed it as much as she could in case it would be her last one. She finally broke the silence by stripping her top layer of clothes off leaving her in a tank top and shorts.

“Are you ready?” She asked turning to look at Carol.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Carol gave her a concerned look.

“Yeah Danvers. I’m the only person who can do this. Wait for my signal kay?” Liz had small tears forming in her eyes as she stepped out into the middle of the lake. She knew everyone would be upset once they found her note, that they would rush out here to stop her. She couldn’t allow that. She had to do this now. 

She was treading water when she gave Carol the signal, she held her arms up as high as she dared as Carol blasted her with energy. She could feel every single particle in her body powering up. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on getting to Thanos. She began to feel the familiar burn of power course through her veins. She revealed in the old familiar feel of strength. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the power she took off leaving Carol and everyone else behind.


	5. Survivors

Steve was worried about Liz. He hasn’t seen her since dinner. He knew Tony said she was going to bed but she never went to bed this early. 

Steve managed to sneak out of the room and down the hall. He knocked on the door and tried to turn the knob. Locked. He listened for any sign of her being in there. When he heard nothing he became worried. He threw himself into the door breaking it off its hinges. The first thing he seen was a note sitting on her bed and everything packed up. 

Steve cautiously walked inside and picked up the note. 

_You’re too late. I’ve already left. Please don’t blame yourselves or let me decision tear you all apart again._

__

_I knew none of you could pull this off, but I could. I know the risk I’m taking is deadly but, I can’t lose anyone else. I’m the only one who can bring them back even if it kills me, I’ll do it._

__

_I asked for a friend to come help me. Please do not blame her for my decision. Take care of her and make her feel welcomed._

__

_If I indeed do not come back alive and only bring so many back I’ll be happy and content knowing I did the best I could._

__

_Tony, there was never a need to push my powers. I always knew what I was capable of. I never liked going full force into anything because I always became a different person. Someone I didn’t like or know._

__

_Steve, don’t fight with Tony anymore. You need each other. You have to work as a team, it’s why we lost the first time. Because we were all divided. Take care of Mr. Goat till Bucky gets back, scratch him behind the ear for me will ya?_

__

_Thor, I don’t know what to say to you honestly. You always treated me like family before Loki and I started dating. I’ll bring your brother back. You have to help him go on without me, don’t let him become destructive again. I love you, thank you for everything._

__

_You’ll be fine. I promise that I will make things right._

__

_~ Elizabeth Summers._

Steve stared at the note in shock. Tears threatened to build up as he read and reread the note over and over. 

“Where’s Liz?” Bruce asked as he peered inside the room. 

“She’s gone.” Steve voice was cold and emotionless. 

How could he have let her slip out? How could he not have seen this earlier? Why didn’t he notice the signs? Steve blamed himself as he took the note out to the others. 

He slammed the note on the counter in front of Tony. “Read this.” 

Tony took the note from Steve’s hand and read it. He looked up at Steve stunned. 

“Why? Why would she do this?!” Tony yelled as anger rose in his chest. 

“She doesn’t want anymore of us to die. Did you know about this?” Steve asked roughly as he pointed to the note. 

“No. I wish I did. I would’ve stopped her from doing this alone. She’s like my daughter, you think I would let her go without a fight?” Tony was offended that Steve would think that he’d let Liz go off alone to fight Thanos. 

“What’s going on?” Thor asked as he walked over glancing between Steve and Tony. 

“Liz is gone.” Tony replied as he held the note out for Thor to read. 

“Gone? She went after Thanos gone? Or went for a walk gone?” He took the note from Tony and skimmed through it before crumpling it up and storming out the door. 

Rocket and Bruce followed Thor as he made his way to the lake. As soon as they got closer they seen someone standing there. Thor held stormbreaker tightly in his right hand as he got closer. 

“You! Who are you!?” He fumed getting ready to throw his weapon at the unidentified person. 

“Easy. I’m friends with Liz. She asked me here to help her.” Carol answered as she held her hands up in surrender. 

“Is she gone?” Thor asked lowering his weapon, voice weak and fragile. 

“She is.” 

“No! Why would you let her leave?!” Rocket yelled as he gripped Carol’s pants. The only human he ever enjoyed cuddling with was gone, his comfort friend had left him alone with strangers. 

“She had to do this.” Carol defended Liz’s honor with a straight face. She could relate to what they were feeling, she was feeling the same. Her and Liz had become close friends over the years. They had a few things in common that made it easy for them to get along. 

“Not alone she didn’t.” Rocket cried, wiping his face with the back of his paw. 

“It’s okay Rabbit.” Thor placed his large hand on Rocket’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “She can take care of herself. Anyone who can date my brother Loki for that long is strong enough to take on Thanos alone.”

Rocket stared up to the sky in hopes of seeing his friends returning to him. He let out a sad sigh as he turned around and sauntered back to the house feeling his heart break more. 

Tony stood outside the house staring up at the sky lost in thought when Rocket walked up. 

“She’s actually gone isn’t she?” Tony asked fearing the answer. Rocket nodded his head and ran inside. 

Tony fought back tears. The moment Steve placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder in comforting manner, to let him he wasn’t alone. 

“We’ll get her back. I promise. We’ll figure something out.” As Steve spoke Tony broke down crying. Steve took him into his arms and rubbed his back whispering words of solace in his old friend’s ear. 

Thor continues to stand at the lake with the stranger who called herself Liz’s friend. No friend would help someone pull that kind of stunt off without telling someone. 

“Why’d you let her go?” Thor asked in an unnerving tone. 

“Because she had to this. I owed her one.” Carol replied as she glanced back at the lake where Liz stood moment ago. 

“If she doesn’t come back. It’ll be you who had to deal with everyone’s wrath.” Thor turned and walked away. He hand nothing more to say to the girl who sent his sister off to fight Thanos alone.  
lol


	6. Chapter 6

_Living on adrenaline 24/7 wasn’t healthy. Being constantly dragged around cold tiled floors in bare feet and a gown that was almost too small was even worse. Elizabeth was always the good kid, always the one that did as she was told. She never argued back, never put up a fight when it was her turn run through the scientist’s tests. She obeyed every order, every command ever given to her._

 

_She would often console the others when they came back more damaged than before. The government said they wanted perfect soldiers; instead they chose children to brainwash, beat, experiment on, and in some cases, death. Elizabeth has seen so much murder in her short nine years that it didn’t bother her anymore. It never bothered her when she took a life, never remained on her conscience that she herself had ruined lives with her bare hands._

 

_It only bothered her when the kids she had grown up with were murdered by the scientist’s hound dogs, as the kids had called them. They were only wards, but they came with a nasty punch; callously dragging the children by their hair or arm as they fought kicking and screaming down the hall. Each was killed in a unique way. Waterboarding, shot to death, blood slowly drained out of them so that their screams could be heard for hours as a warning to the others._

 

_Out of the six children there were only two left. Liz, and a boy named Ryan. Ryan had a nasty temper, one that got him killed in the end. He attacked one of the nurses killing her instantly and leaving two of the “hound dogs” with life threatening injuries. Ryan had begged Elizabeth to do something, told her that she was the only one who could bring the place to its knees. She was their golden star. As the hounds dragged him away he kept yelling at her to survive, screaming that she had to survive._

 

_Elizabeth patiently watched, waited, planned the perfect opportunity to attack. She sat in the same corner of the room that had been hers for twelve years. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she waited for the hounds to come get her for her testing. As soon as the door opened she knew it was time._

 

_“Let’s go.” The biggest hound held his hand out waiting for her to take it._

 

_Elizabeth swallowed her fear and stood up. She had to still play along, play the good girl until she didn’t have to anymore. She allowed them to lead her to the regular room, all the time keeping her head held high and breathing even._

 

_“Good afternoon Elizabeth.” The only female nurse left smiled at her as she walked in._

 

_“Afternoon Lori.” Liz smiles back trying to remain casual._

 

_“We’re gonna do a simple injection today and then a few tests to see how it affects you and your body okay?” She addressed Liz while leading her towards the HiLo table in the middle of the room. Liz had to stop her lip from quivering as they got closer, she couldn’t show fear, not to them._

 

_“Okay. Is this a regular injection or a new one?” She asked as she stepped up to the table, pressing her back against the cold leather._

 

_“It’s a new one. It might burn at first, if you feel a burning sensation you let me know.” Lori had began walking back to her station while the hounds strapped Liz in to the table._

 

_She watched anxiety as they shoved the needle into her arm then slowly injecting a blue and red swirled serum into her arm. The burn went from The injection site all through out her body, setting every nerve and cell on fire. She did the best she could to hold in her scream, after five minutes of a searing pain she let out a blood curdling scream. It felt like an inferno trying to consume her from the inside out. She writhed under the restraints unsuccessfully trying to get free. She had to put the fire out, she needed the pain to stop._

 

_She managed to break one strap alerting the hounds she was escaping. She quickly thrust her hand out in front of her throwing them into the wall behind them and shattering their skulls. She quickly worked to unstrap the rest of her restraints before she could be stopped again. Reinforcements were rushing in quickly dragging a screaming Liz to the shower, and locking her up into a cage as they turned the cold water on above her._

 

_As she stood shivering in the icy water she broke. Everything they had done to her over the years came crashing down around her. She let out a deep sigh, the fire inside now smoldering ash. She did her best to keep her smile hidden._

 

_“Elizabeth, we’re gonna turn the water off now.” Lori spoke from behind the glass window as she pressed a button that shut the water off. The head scientist came in with a look of dissatisfaction._

 

_“Elizabeth Summers. I had such high hopes for you. You took all the other injection perfectly fine. What was so different about this one?” He asked, getting as close as he dared to the cage._

 

_“What happened is I was on fire.” Liz looked up letting her eyes glow a bright red. “And, asshole, I’m done with this bullshit.” She pushed against the cage door making it crash to the floor with a loud bang. She stepped out and grabbed the scientist by the throat before he could make a break for it._

 

_“Elizabeth! Put him down!” A hound yelled as he held a gun up, pointing the barrel towards her._

 

_Elizabeth smiled, and threw the scientist against the wall breaking three of his ribs, shattering his shoulder, and causing one of his lungs to collapse. She held held her hands up in mock surrender._

 

_“What?” She laughed sarcastically at the hounds serious expression. “I put him down, just like you said. What more do you want?” Her voice wasn’t her own anymore, she was a different person completely._

 

_“Stay where you are.” The hound commanded, a slight tremor in his voice. Liz smiled and put her hand against the wall putting everything she had into bringing the place down. She smiled in satisfaction when she could feel the structure begin shake._

 

_“Oh, I’ll stay where I am. But, you. You’re all gonna die.”_

 

Liz opened her eyes breathing heavily from the memory. A place she never wanted to go again. She promised herself she’d make things right for lives she had so brutally taken. Those people didn’t deserve what she did to them. Her way of making things right was to bring her friends and fiancé back, even if it meant taking her own life to bring others back.

 

She had absolutely no idea where she was. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her, orange sky, large landscape and one house that seemed to be far off in the distance. She felt lost in this strange land. She had a mission, not just go get her friends back, but to clear her conscience of all the horrible things she had done in her past.

 

As she made her way through the foreign land she could hear voices coming from afar. She followed the sound until they became clearer. Before her stood Bucky, Peter, and Sam. She rushed forward through the brush and trees to a small clearing. There was everyone she knew except Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stood at the edge of the lake staring out into the middle. The last place his love had been. No one wanted to talk to him after he revealed himself, he couldn’t blame them. He lead them to believe he was dead, that their friend Bruce was with them.

 

 _You return to me my love. I have so much to apologize for letting you think I was dead._ Loki thought as he glanced up at the sky. He needed  her to come back to him.

 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell her sooner?” Thor asked as he stood next to Loki.

 

“She needed a reason to use her powers at their full capacity.” Loki replied as he continued staring off into the lake.

 

“Why would you did that her? You know how terrified she is of losing control.” Tony spoke as he walked up behind the two Gods.

 

“Because I… I knew she was the only person who could take Thanos down. She just, she just had to find a reason to fight back.” Loki responded sounded defeated as he hung his head.

 

“I hope that when she gets back she kicks your ass.” Tony sneered as he turned his back on the broke God and walked away. As much as Tony despised Loki he wouldn’t hurt him unless it was okayed my Liz, if she didn’t make it back alive he’d kill Loki himself.

 

“Make this right.” Thor commanded before walking away from his brother. He still couldn’t believe that he had done something so awful. Letting his fiancé think he was dead when he was with her the entire time just so she could go kill Thanos alone.

 

“What’s the plan? Is Loki thinking she’ll come back alive and forgive him. That everything will go back to normal?” Natasha questioned.

 

“I don’t know what his plan is. All I know is Liz better come back alive or I’ll kill Loki myself.” Tony snapped glancing at Thor who nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Why? Why would you let her mourn your death when you were here the entire time?” Steve asked with furrowed eyebrows. He couldn’t believe that Loki, the person who promised to always be there for Liz had lied to her. Lead her to believe that the love of her life was dead.

 

Loki sighed and hung his head, wracking his brain for the right answer. “I don’t know.” Sorrow flowed from the three simple words as he spoke.

 

“You’ll make this up to her.” Steve grabbed Loki by the collar and firmly grasping it in his fist causing the muscles in his bicep to pop out from under his sleeve. “If you don’t. I’ll make sure you never see her again whether it’s her grave site or her new home.”

 

Steve’s threat sent a chill throughout Loki’s body. He knew this threat was serious, he had risked everything just to get Liz fired up. Just to get back at Thanos from years prior, for killing one of Loki’s tricks. This was the biggest mistake of his life. He slipped out of Steve’s grip and sank to the floor staring blankly at the back of the couch as every decision he made brought him to his knees in regret.

 

“Thor, what’s wrong with your brother?” Rocket asked smugly as he climbed on top of the counter.

 

“He realized that his actions just cost him his love.” Thor replied as he stared mournfully at his brother. He knew that Loki meant well, it was poorly executed like most of his other plans in the past but, none were this devastating for either of them.

 

“Oh.”

 

Rocket could barely manage to look at the small God sitting upon his knees staring at the couch like it would give him the answers to everything.

 

Small sobs racked through his body as the realization of everything he had done over the past few weeks had come to light. He sent the love of his life to lose control of her powers, to kill Thanos, and probably not come back alive. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting the mortals to see him so broken. Thor gently gripped Loki’s arm and helped him stand before leading him to the back of the house towards Liz’s room.

 

As they stood in the middle of the room in silence the full gravity of what Thanos had done, and what Liz was about to do hit them like waves against the rocks during a storm. They held onto each other and cried. Once their tears had been shed and they recovered they looked about the room.

 

“It’s very Lizzy.” Loki commented as he picked up the only picture of them in a frame. Tears threatened to prick the edge of eyes once more. He held the picture to his chest as he continued to survey her room. “I really messed up this time brother.”

 

Thor refused to say anything to his brother. He thought that letting him sit and wallow in the mess he made was the best thing for him. Let him deal with the consequences of his actions for once instead of cleaning up after him. Thor left Loki to his own devices.

 

As Tony and Steve cooked dinner they noticed the atmosphere that had engulfed the house. They ignored the biggest God as he sat at the counter brooding with a look of remorse across his features.

 

“Thor. What’s bothering you?” Natasha asked leaning against the counter after getting herself a glass of water.

 

“It’s Loki. I know he’s hurting and regretting the  choices he made. I want to help him but, I help him all the time and clean up his messes.” Thor  snapped before widening his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized profusely as he held her small hands in his large ones.

 

“It’s ok. We all get stressed.” She gave him a soft smile and patted his enormous bicep before walking into living room.

 

“It’ll be ok. You can’t always clean up your brother’s messes. He needs to know that.” Steve reassured as he mixed the salad together before adding more fruits into.

 

“Besides, he made this mess all himself. Let him pick up the pieces of the heart that’s gonna break once it comes back.” Tony added as he stirred the noddles. He glanced over his shoulder giving Thor a gentle but comforting smile.

 

 _Come back to us little sister. We’re nothing without you._ Thor thought.

 

He needed Liz to come back, he needed her to put everyone back together. This brokenness that he felt every time he walked into a room was exhausting. He missed the way she could walk into a room and everyone got along, he missed how she made Loki behave. He just missed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky heard the rustle of the bushes, peter’s spider senses told him someone was coming, they both took defense stances after telling to others to be ready for a fight. No one was ready for what came through the shrubbery and trees.

 

“Liz?” Bucky asked confused as he stared at his friend in disbelief.

 

“Yeah Bucky. It’s me.” Liz gave a soft, tear filled smile as she stepped closer. Bucky rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms with peter right behind him.

 

As they pulled away smiling at each other. Liz took in the others who had gathered around. She noticed the girl with the antennas protruding from her forehead.

 

“You must be Rocket’s friends.” She addressed the group of people standing together. She recognized Groot standing close to a man in a red leather jacket.

 

“Groot!” She cried out holding her arms out as the human like tree ran into them accepting her hug. 

 

“Rocket’s alive?” A woman with green skin asked stepping around the man in the leather jacket.

 

“Yeah. He’s on Earth with the other survivors. He’s still in Wakanda.” Liz answered as she released Groot out of her arms.

 

“And Steve?” Bucky asked placing his metal hand on her shoulder.

 

“They’re all at the house. Steve and Tony have actually made up or at least are getting along till this is all over. And, Steve’s gonna kick your ass for naming Mr. Goat after him.”

 

“I told you stop calling him Mr. Goat.” Bucky huffed with a small smile on his face.

 

“Whatever one arm, he answers to both.” Liz retorted with a smirk.

 

“Why are you here? Why didn’t the others come with you?” Peter asked worriedly.

 

“They uh.. I didn’t tell them what I was doing till after it was done.” Liz scratched at her arm nervously.

 

“You’re a moron.” The guy in the red leather jacket stated as he stared Liz down.

 

“Peter!” The green woman scolded.

 

“I’m a moron. Says the person who died and is trapped here. Do you want my help or not, cause I can easily leave you here to rot.” Liz threatened as Bucky held her back from moving closer to the other Peter.

 

“You chose to come here! What kind of idiot does that?” Peter snapped back. Liz stood in place, as if she was frozen and stared menacingly at him.

 

“You chose not to kill the person next to you who could’ve prevented him from getting the soul stone, but instead chose not to listen to her and got everyone here killed.” Elizabeth’s voice had taken on a tone that neither Bucky or Peter had heard come out of her small body before.

 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Fury commanded as he stepping into between Peter and Liz. “She’s here to help, which seems to be more than you did. So I suggest you shut the fuck up and let her do what she wants.”

 

Liz was taken aback. Fury had never taken her side on anything before, even when he ideas would’ve saved tens of thousands of dollars in damage and lives. Fury gave her a small smile, the first smile she had ever received from him.

 

“What do you have in mind? You can’t take him on all by yourself.” Maria added as she stood next to Fury.

 

“Well, I thought I’d get everyone here back home then go from there.”

 

~~~~~**~~~~~

 

“What are we supposed to do now?!” Tony shouted at Carol as she sat on the couch watching the fire dance along the logs.

 

“Sit and wait for a miracle.” She replied without emotion.

 

“Sit and wait?! Are you out of your mind!” Bruce yelled as he stepped forward changing into an all familiar form.

 

“Brother?” Thor asked as he stared confusedly at Loki.

 

“You helped her get to Thanos without so much as backup. You think she’ll let the others help her? No, she’s gonna send them here and get herself killed.” Loki continued ignoring his brother and everyone else in the room.

 

“Then she’d done her job. She wanted to bring the others back whether she lived or not. She thought you were dead which was probably her main motivation for going on this suicide mission.” Steve spoke from his spot by the door.

 

“I changed into the big green guy, Heimdall used the last of his strength and power to send me. The real Hulk is with Valkyrie doing whatever.” Loki sound so nonchalant as he answered Steve’s question, the same question that was on everyone’s mind.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Thor shouted as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “Telling Elizabeth you were dead was the hardest thing I had ever done!” The anger in Thor’s face told Loki how badly _he_ wanted to strangle the life out him.

 

Loki placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders and spoke as calmly as he could. “I know brother. I hated seeing her that way, I truly did. But, she needed that motivation to get angry. She’s the only one strong enough to kill Thanos.”

 

Everyone stared at Loki. They knew he was right, that she needed that little push to get her fired up. They’d have to trust that she could handle herself and not lose control.

 

~~~~~~

 

“He did this! This is all on him!” Tony yelled in a hushed tone. Everyone but Loki was sitting around the front of the house as the sun set in Wakanda.

 

“I know. He knows he did wrong, he regrets it.” Thor insisted trying to make up for his brother’s mistake once again.

 

“He should regret it. She’s gone to fight Thanos alone. We should be with her.” Okoye added. She felt guilt for her king being dead. She was his guard and it was her job to protect him. She couldn’t save him, not even hold onto him for a moment longer.

 

Steve stood off to the side not truly wanting to be part of the argument. He watched the skyline for any sign of his friends return. When he seen nothing but stars and the setting sun he sat down and stroked goat Steve’s fur.

 

“Steve, what do you say we do about Loki?” Tony asked tapping the old soldier on the shoulder.

 

“Nothing. He made a mistake like we all did. We underestimated just how strong Thanos was and we lost. We lost everything Stark, just like Liz thought she lost Loki. You know she’d do anything to get him back.” He croaked as his petting came to a slow stop. “You didn’t see the horror and pain in her face when Bucky disintegrated. You weren’t here to watch as a fire was lit inside her eyes, as revenge became her main goal.”

 

Tony stared at Steve with sadness in his eyes. He had wished he was there for her but, he was dealing with his own loss in space.

 

“She’ll be ok right? She’ll come back won’t she?” Rocket whimpered as he crawled into Thor’s lap seeking the comfort he had once found in Liz.

 

“I’m sure she will rabbit.” Thor replied gently rubbing the spot between Rocket’s ears.

 

 _At least I hope she comes back_. Thor added wordlessly. For everyone sake he hoped she came back.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter Parker stared dumbfounded at his friend. He wasn’t sure how he ever got to where he is much less how she got here and planned to send them all home. He looked around as everyone else was staring at he waiting for the joke.

“Are you serious? How do you plan do you plan to do that?” Quill asked unbelieving in what he heard.

“The same way I got here. There’s a lot you guys don’t know about me and for that I’m sorry. I just… I was never okay enough to tell you before, I’m still not. But, I couldn’t stand by and watch my world tear itself apart because the best part of it was gone. I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing you guys again, or having nights where we were all together doing normal shit.” Liz felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes. She did her best to keep a brave face.

“Liz.” Bucky let out a sad breathless cry of her name as he pulled her into his arms.

She broke down crying into his shoulder. She couldn’t keep it together anymore, she let out every single tear she had kept pent up since she decided to do this. All the pain, and torture she had been through, all that she was putting herself through. She needed that release, to let it go so she could truly focus on the task at hand. She pushed away from him and took a few steps back wiping her face.

“I need everyone to stand together.” voice strong as she willed herself enough power to send them back to Earth with enough left over for her to defeat Thanos.

“Elizabeth. You don’t have too.” Peter tried to reason with her.

She gave him a soft smile. “I do. Tell Tony and the others I’m sorry and I’ll be home soon.” She threw a powerful blast at them, within minutes they were gone.

~~~~**~~~~

Steve stared out into the horizon as a ball of light touched down in the exact spot where everything had ended that day.

“Did you see that?” Okoye asked stepping up next to him.

“Yeah. Do you know what that is?” He asked glancing at her, she shook her head.

“What if it’s Liz, or the others?” Thor added as he stood by Steve’s right side.

Steve’s heart sped up a little at the thought of seeing his old friend again along with his new ones. Before he could make a decision to go investigate Tony and Loki were speeding off towards it. Steve sighed and motioned for the others to follow.

They broke through the trees and stared in shock as everyone stood there.

“Where’s Liz?” Loki asked frantically as he looked around everyone looking for his girl.

“She’s not here.” Bucky snapped as he pushed past the God of mischief towards Steve.

“What do you mean she’s not here?!” Loki roared as he faced off with the ex-hydra operative.

“She thinks you’re dead asshole. Honestly she doesn’t care if she makes it home alive, because of you.” Bucky challenged. He never backed down from a good fight, even though he was extremely tired of fighting.

“She said to tell you guys she’s sorry and that she’ll be home.” Mantis stammered as she stepped forward.

“She better come home.” Rocket muttered as he hugged Groot.

“She will. She wouldn’t just go off without coming back to say goodbye.” Steve sounded so sure of himself, as if he knew she would come home alive, even if it was barely alive.

“She’ll be fine. She’s stronger than you think.” Peter added as he stood among everyone awkwardly before Tony wrapped him up in a hug.

“We’ll worry about her later. We need to do a head count and get everyone back to where they belong.” T’Challa announced as he stepped forward taking control over the situation.

Loki stood there watching everyone disappear through the trees. Once the mob of people was gone he looked up at the sky with a small sliver of hope that she would come out of the sky and land in front of him. She’d smack him across the face for what he had done then crush him in a hug with tears streaming down her cheeks. When it was apparent that she wasn’t going to be joining them he sauntered slowly in the direction the others had gone.

When he returned to the house everyone was staring at him. The newest to join wore looks of anger and disgust. He let his shoulder slump down as he felt their anger radiating towards him.

“You son of a bitch!” Bucky roared as he snatched Loki up by the collar lifting him up a few inches from the ground.

“I know.” Loki’s whispered. He showed no attempt to fight back as Bucky punched him directly in the face before dropping him onto the ground.

“You did this! You let her think you were dead after knowing the rest of us were gone! You selfish fuck!” Bucky accused as Steve, Thor, and Drax held him back from hitting Loki anymore.

“You think I had this planned?” Loki snapped. “You think I wanted to watch the love of my life suffer?”

“If you didn’t then why didn’t you say anything? When she showed up to wherever the hell we were she was upset. Yeah she was happy to see us but, I could see the pain and remorse in her eyes before she sent us here.” Bucky shook the others off and stared the small God down.

“I messed up okay.” Loki stayed on the ground. He knew if he stood he’d only be beaten back down.

“You messed up?” Quill asked incredulously. “I knew her for all of what? Five minutes and I could see how much pain she had weighing her down. She doesn’t care to come back alive, she rather join you in the afterlife.”

Loki snapped his head towards the stranger. The truth in this strangers words broke his heart. He knew she’d rather be dead than to live without him.

“She didn’t give me a choice. I owed her a favor and she cashed in by going on this suicide mission.” Carol chimed in from the back.

Loki was torn. He had done this. He had sent his love to die. He had to pay for his actions. “Then lock me away. Whatever you do, make sure she stays alive.” 


	10. Chapter 10

_“Elizabeth will make it. She has too, she’s the only one who’s responded extraordinarily with everything we’ve thrown at her.” Doctor Smith whispered as he stood just outside her bedroom door._

_“What if she snaps one day like Trevor did? We can’t afford another failure, especially with someone like her who’s taken everything in and stored in somehow in her DNA.” Doctor Cameron replied in the same hushed tone._

_Liz was up and listening to every word they were saying. She had seen her test reports when the nurse had left the room for a few seconds. That’s all she needed to see everything they had been doing to her. She knew of Steve Rogers and James Barnes from previous reports and conversations the doctors and scientists had. She knew what they did to them and what would happen, she didn’t know what the other liquids they had pumped into her system was._

_She watched day after day as the others lost their minds and attacked the hounds, or nurses, or anyone that got too close. She promised herself she would wait for the right moment. She found her moment when Ryan screamed and pleaded with her to destroy them, he had risked his life to give her the perfect opportunity to take the sons of bitches down._

_When the building had crumpled to the ground with every last person who had ever hurt her inside she relish the feeling of the anger, and power coursing through her veins. She knew she was a different person completely, someone who enjoyed the fight, the power she held within her, the bloodshed._

_For weeks she wasn’t in control. She had killed everyone she could get her hands on whether they had anything to do with the laboratory or not. She enjoyed watching the life drain from their bodies, the light leaving their eyes as choked the last breath out of them. She had pushed that darker side down and swore to never let her resurface, ever._

Liz awoke in a cold sweat, fear running through every fiber of her being. She glanced around, she was still alone. She had prayed everyone made it back safely and that they were being cared for. She needed to rest before she went after Thanos. She had used a lot of energy sending everyone back.

 _“Let me out to play._ ” Her dark side whined as she scratched the surface of her cell.

“Fuck off Enyo!” Liz yelled aloud, pushing back harder than ever.

“ _You need me. You can’t kill Thanos without me. I hold all your power and strength._ ” Enyo disclosed as she gently played with her bars.

Liz sighed and shook her head. She refused to let her again, at least not until she had faced Thanos first.

She stepped out of the small alcove she had called her shelter for the night and stared towards the house she had seen when she first arrived. She had to get there by nightfall, or at least be closer today than she was yesterday. She could feel Beth shaking the walls of her cage, losing her mind as Liz got closer to breaking free.

Liz did her best to ignore the demon inside as she made her way up the mountains, she had to stay focused on getting to Thanos instead of dealing with the monster. She walked up the mountain, free climbing whenever she had to.

“ _Oh Lizzy, little Lizzy. Always so afraid to let me play. Are you afraid I won’t go back in my box?_ ” Enyo taunted in a sing song voice jumping up and down shaking the left wall of the cage.

“Shut up. Only one person is allowed to call me Lizzy and it’s not you. Now shut up! I need to focus!” She screamed causing birds to fly away from her from nearby trees.

She sighed and rested on a ledge. She buried her face in her hands trying to calm down. She couldn’t let Enyo out, at least not until she knew that she absolutely needed her.

“ _Come on Liz_.” Enyo whined “I want to play! You haven’t let me out in so long! I’ve already licked the bars a thousand times, I have nothing left to do! You need me just like you needed me that day at the lab!”

Liz shook of Enyo’s words and regained her composure. She let Enyo dragged on and on as she complained how she never got to have any fun, or do anything exciting. Liz stood up, dusting her shorts off and climbing higher on the mountain.

She sat on top of the mountain overlooking everything. She was amazed that such a forgiven place that doesn’t exist, like Asguard, could be so beautiful. She looked to her left and seen the house was closer, smoke was rising from what she assumed was a fireplace. Maybe half a day’s walk from where she currently was.

“ _Let’s just go! You don’t need sleep if you let me do all the work!_ ” Enyo cried out trying to hold back the excitement she was feeling at the thought of a real fight.

Liz did her best to ignore her as she looked for a suitable place to sleep for the night.

She laid as close as she dared to the fire she built, hoping it hadn’t drawn any attention. She stared out at the starless sky wondering what was happening back on Earth. Was everyone happy? We’re they all safe? What were they doing for dinner? ‘Cause lord know Tony can’t cook and Steve only eats salads. She smiled to herself at the thought of Steve attempting to make a burger or steak, constantly asking if it was done. What about Mr. Goat, was he being taken care of?!

 _“Let me out damn it!_ ” Enyo screamed, full of rage as she slammed her hands repeatedly against the cell bars.

Liz covered her ears as tried to drown out the nuisance. She needed her sleep if she was going to face Thanos tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanos spent most days and nights mourning the loss of his most beloved daughter. He had done it to himself. He knew the cost of getting the infinity stones. He knew he would have to kill something he loved in order to obtain the soul stone. He made himself believe that he had to kill Gamora in order to become strong and carry out his plan for order across the galaxy.

He would sit on the porch staring out into the horizon regretting throwing her off that cliff. He thought he would be happy with everything perfectly balanced, as it should be. But instead, he was miserable.

He could hear their laughter, he watched as their tiny figures found comfort in one another’s company. He sat alone. Mulling over the decisions he made, so rashly — something he should’ve thought over more thoroughly before executing his idea. He could just barely make out her green skin as she hugged some of the others, she was happy.

Thanos beat himself up every day for what he done. The chaos and pain he caused. He could hardly bear it. He had thought of it so many times — either using the gauntlet to restore everything or to take his own life. He could just never bring himself to do so.

When he went out one morning to watch the others he found that the field they called home was empty.  _ Maybe they’re still sleeping  _ he thought as he sat down to watch the sun rise into the orange sky. After twenty minutes of no movement in the field he became aware that something was wrong. That was the only clear field for miles that had access to water. This was the only place he could see Gamora smile, he had to know why there was no one moving around he left everything as it was and made his way down the mountain.

It took him two days to reach the clearing. He was expecting an ambush but he found no one was left around but him. He frantically searched everywhere around the clearing where they all could hide, he found nothing. No trace of them ever being here besides the huts they had built and the fire pits they had made.

~~~~~~

Liz finally made it to the house. She searched ready for a fight but found it empty. She stood in the middle of what she guessed was a living room and looked around.

_ “Where is he?!”  _ Enyo roared. Furious that the fight was postponed.

Liz places her hand above the ashes that sat in the fireplace. Cold. She didn’t know what to think. She had seen the smoke just last night. Unless, it was a smoke from a dying flame that no one cared to extinguish before leaving. She stood and walked out into the porch. She could see the trees moving far down below. There was no wind here, it had to be Thanos. She decided then that she would wait for him to return.

She waited for two days. Two days that she spent learning the layout of the house, where her exits were and the best place to be if he decided to tear the roof off this place. She waited and watched as he made his way up the path. He stopped and stared at her, a small smile forming on face.

“Are you here to kill me?” He ask cockily, as if he had nothing to fear.

“I am.” Liz replied stepping off the porch.

“Good luck.” He charged towards her with a smile on his face.

Elizabeth fought as hard as she could. Thanos tossed her into the side of the house cracking two of her ribs. She stood, clutching her side.

_ “Let me out before you die and continues living!” _ Enyo screamed in desperation.

Liz sighed. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to fight him without Enyo’s help. She opened the cage door and felt the rush of adrenaline and power through her veins. She could feel herself slipping away.

_ Bring him to Earth to suffer.  _ She thought before she gave herself completely over for Enyo to do her thing.

_ “Sure thing captor”.  _ Enyo replied as she rose to the surface. Liz felt her eyes shift from their normal color to the ones she hated.

“Oh big purple moron!” Enyo sang as she healed her ribs and sauntered towards Thanos. “Are you ready to die?”

He stared at her in horror as he took in her changed demeanor and eyes. He couldn’t let a simple thing distract him. He lunged forward.

Enyo held her hand out stopping him mid lunge. “You big dumbass. Did you think you’d just kill half the planet and get away with it?” She had a sadistic smile spreading across her face as she spoke. “You thought wrong. You killed the wrong people, took the best ones away.”

He stared at her with a mixture of shock and horror. “How?”

“How? Because I’m your worst nightmare. I’m the one that haunts your dreams even in the waking hours.” She threw him to the side effortlessly.

Thanos stood awkwardly after taking a blow to the ribs from the corner of his home. He stared down the white eyed demon before him. It came for revenge. It came for blood.

“What do you want?” He demanded stepping forward.

“Hmm. What do I want?” Enyo pondered dramatically. “Oh, your head on a silver plater. Or maybe, to watch as the life drains from your body.”

Thanos felt a cold chill go down his spine as his blood ran cold from fear.

“Good luck.” He smiled as he quickly snatched her up and threw her like a frisbee into his house.

Enyo hit two support beams as she went from one end to the other. Before she could stand the building collapsed around her covering her in debris. She laughed softly before unburying herself and standing on top grinning at the titan who thought he had won.

“Tsk tsk. Bad titan.” Enyo sneered waving her index finger back and forth and she sarcastically brushed dust off her shoulders. “You fucked up now.” She thrusted her hands out in front of her sending electricity, fire, extremely strong winds, and something Thanos didn’t have a name for.

He landed a few feet away clutching his torso that was still smoking from her counter attack. He had just made it to his knee when she grabbed him by the throat, digging her nails in. He could feel them growing inside his skin as she extended them and tightening her grip. He did his best to pull her hand away from his throat. She quickly grabbed his left arm, twisted it so fast he didn’t have time to process the bones shattering and his skin ripping as the bones protruded outwards.

He opened his mouth to scream out in agony when she punched him with such a force her felt part of his jaw break. She strode forward very proud of herself, she grabbed his shattered arm and bent it upwards towards his face causing Thanos to wince in pain.

“You’re weak. You’re precious little gauntlet doesn’t fit on your right hand so you can’t alter reality or transport yourself somewhere out of harms way like you did the last time. You’re stuck here to face your angel of death.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Thor stared endlessly out at the lake where is beloved sister had disappeared from. He would often find himself wondering what she was doing at the very moment. Was she looking up at the sky like he was? Was she safe? Was she even alive? These thoughts plagued him quite often — often enough that he would put himself in a sour mood.

No one seemed to have any idea of how to get to Liz or what she could be doing. Who she would even come back as. Thor had no idea what Steve and Tony meant that she might not come back as herself. All he knew was that he wanted her to come home and smack Loki across the face for lying to everyone and to her.

“You come out here too huh?” Bucky asked standing to his right.

“Yes. It’s the last place she was. I guess I’m just hoping she’ll come back here and see me waiting.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure she’d hug you as soon as she gets here.” Bucky pointed out.

“Why? Tony and Steve keep talking about how she might not come back the same, I don’t understand.” He admitted glancing at Bucky.

“She was engineered to be a weapon for the government. The stuff that was injected into Steve and I was also injected into her but, this stuff was different. Strong. More lethal.” Bucky explained.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the sky which was now turning purple and orange _. Liz loved this kind of  _ sky he thought smiling just a little on the inside. “Why would anyone do that to themselves?” He inquired genuinely curious.

“Well, Steve did it to serve his country. I didn’t have a choice, it was part of my brainwashing. And Liz, Liz’s own parents put her in there when she was a toddler. She didn’t get a choice, I think she once said that her parents worked in the lab where the trained her.” Bucky recalled.

How could anyone do that to their child and then watch as to what their coworkers did to her? How could they have allowed that? What was wrong with them?

“Where are her parents now?” Thor grunted turning to look at the long brown haired man.

“Dead. She killed them when she brought the lab to the ground.” He answered neutrally. “She’ll come back. If she starts to go after anyone I have a promise to keep.” He spun on his heel and walked back in the direction of the house.

Thor stared in shock after him.  _ How come he didn’t know about her past? Did Loki know? Why did she never talk about it? What promise does Bucky have to keep to her? _ All those questions and more were screaming inside his head as he tried to grasp at everything he had just been told.

By the time he returned to the house dinner was done. Loki sat outside with the others keeping a vigilant eye on his surrounding. Thor sat down next to him clapping his hand on his brothers shoulder causing him to jump. “Easy brother. I need to ask you something.”

Loki stared at his brother in confusion. He had never heard him like this before. “What do you need to know?”

“Did Liz ever tell you about her past? Her parents?” Thor inquired.

“She said they were dead and that’s why she was living with Tony. She only said she had a horrible childhood and refused to talk about it. I never pressed the issue. Why?” Loki queried looking at his brother confused as to why all of a sudden he was asking about Liz’s past.

“Bucky, the metal armed man, told me a story.” Thor replied watching everyone a few feet away talk and laugh.

“A story about Liz?” Loki questioned as he turned his whole body to face Thor.

“Yes. He said she was supposed to be the government's weapon, that her own parents were a part of the group who injected her with stuff and trained her. And that he had a promise to keep to her if she came back different.” Thor stated with a far off look in his eye. 

“What kind of promise?” Loki croaked out after swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I don’t know brother. He didn’t say.”  

Their conversation quickly died down to nothing when Steve walked over carrying two plates. “I wasn’t sure what you two would want so I gave you a little bit of everything.” He smiled as he held the plates out to both Gods.

“Thank you.” Thor gave a small smile in return as he took both plates, setting one in Loki’s lap.

“Why are you all so happy? Liz is still gone.” Loki hissed under his breath.

Steve let his cool, happiness fade as his more serious, down to business body language came out. “We’re not completely happy. Yes, we’re happy that our friends and family are all back safe but, Liz is still out there and we have no way of getting to her. Carol promised she wouldn’t go after Liz or send anyone after her. We’re respecting her wishes by staying here and waiting for her return.”

“If she returns at all! She’s fighting Thanos and you’re all sitting here laughing and play games as if she never existed!” Loki challenged as he stood up setting his plate on Thor’s lap.

“If that’s how you see it then yes. We are happy. It’s what she would’ve wanted. You think she’d want us to sit around and be sorry all the time? We’re passing the time the best way we can while we wait for her, it’s a distraction so we don’t let our emotions get the better of us. Something you need to learn.” Steve left without saying another word.

Loki sat back dejectedly in his spot and buried his face in his hands. He knew Steve was right, he had to get control of his emotions before he did something stupid and made everyone hate him again or even more they already did.

_ Come home Lizzy. Please, I need you.”  _ He prayed to any God or being that was listening. He need his girl home.


	13. Chapter 13

Enyo stood, staring down at the broken titan that lay at her feet. Blood covering his face, various bones protruding out of his body, gashes all along his torso bleeding out at a slow pace. Still alive, Liz took notice of his chest still lifting with each short and shallow breath he took.

She had her own injuries as well. Some of which were most likely life threatening. Instead of heading back to Earth to take care of her injuries, she dragged the titan behind her as she made her way down the mountain towards the clearing. She wouldn’t be going home empty handed.

_ “You won. Let’s go!”  _ Liz screamed.

“No. It’s not over till the fat lady sings and she hasn’t sung yet Eliza.” Enyo taunted with a smile on her face.

Using Eliza was the one word, the one way Liz knew that when the time came, Enyo wasn’t going back in her cage without a fight.

_ "He's almost dead anyways. What are you going to do with a half dead titan?"  _ Liz questioned choosing to play along with Enyo's game.

"Oh, I don’t know. Maybe cut his head of and mount it on my wall, harvest his organ, keep a trophy of some sort." Enyo theorized.

"Who are you talking too?" Thanos croaked lifting his head up as much as he could.

"Myself you overgrown Teletubby. Who else would I be talking too?" She growled "Besides, I'm the smart one here. Who destroys half the universe with all of its people, animals, nutrients, everything. You! You do you big ass dildo." Enyo ranted as she continued on down the path to the clearing.

Night was quickly falling and they were only half way to the clearing. Enyo screamed in frustration as she fashioned some vine into rope tying Thanos to a tree for the night after punching him in the side of the head. She made herself a small area close by to rest for the night.

 

"Don't think just cause I'm going to sleep you can take over." She warned as she laid down by the small fire she had created.

_ "Whatever. I hope Bucky keeps his promise."  _ Liz snarled before she resigned herself to a corner of Enyo's cage.

"He won't. He loves you too much to hurt this body." Enyo ran her hand down her side mockingly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning Liz found herself still in the cage, Enyo's laughter echoing in her eyes. She could feel her entire body aching from the fight the day before. She peered out the bars and could see the clearing just up ahead. Enyo must've taken a small power nap before making the journey again. She gripped the bars and stared in horror as Enyo began charging up for the ride home.

_ Please let Bucky keep his promise. I need her gone, I need my body to be mine again. Even if I am dead.  _ Liz prayed as she prepared for the jolt of energy that would send them home.

~~~~~~

Bucky sat outside enjoying a plum while he watched Steve the goat munch on grass. He was ignoring the arguing inside his home. He couldn't bear to be inside without her there to keep the peace. It was just one big mess.

_ Come back soon Liz.  _ He thought as he pulled the seed out setting it next to him on the table.

"Hey. Buck." Steve sighed as he sat next to him.

"Hey pal." Bucky replied with a sigh of his own.

"You okay? I didn't see you inside." Steve inquired.

"Yeah. Just, too much chaos for me." He gave Steve a soft smile before finishing his plum.

"That's not it. You're worried about her aren't you?" Steve finally said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to do it?" He admitted. Sorrow filled his face as he continued to watch Steve the goat.

"Do what? What did she ask you to do?" Steve questioned with furrowed brows.  He was afraid he wouldn't like the answer he was about to receive.

Bucky sighed, hung his head and fought back the tears. "I made her a promise."

Steve stared at his lifelong friend unable to comprehend what he was saying. What kind of promise could he have possibly made to Liz? "What sort of promise Buck?" Steve feared the answer.

"If she comes back and it's not her, if she starts to go after one of us. I promised I'd take her out."

Steve stared at his friend in shock. He knew Bucky always kept his promises. But, this, how could he make a promise to kill Liz. The only person who kept everyone in line, the only person who never let their own feelings get in the way of saving someone. Steve stood and took a few steps away from Bucky.

"Why? Why would you do that?!" He yelled. He searched his friends face for any sign of a lie.

"What’s going on?!" Tony yelled as he began to jog over.

"Steve, don't. Don't make me feel bad for this. She made me promise this before you even showed up here." Bucky answered standing up. "You didn't see the fear on her face when she asked me that, you didn't see the pain it caused her just asking me to do it."

"You're right I didn't see it but that doesn’t mean you have to do it." Steve countered.

"Do what?" Tony asked as he finally joined them by the table.

"Bucky promised Liz he'd kill her if she came back and attempted to hurt one of us." Steve snapped. He wasn't mad at the situation but, at the fact that he was just now finding out he might have to watch one friend kill another.

"You WHAT!" Tony roared stepping forward with his hands balled into fists.

Steve placed his hand on Tony's chest holding him back from getting too close to Bucky. "Tony, hitting him won't help." Steve tried to reassure him.

"No, but it'll make me feel better." Tony snarled doing his best to get past Steve so he could Deck Bucky in the face.

"Tony, please. You know what she's capable of. She doesn't want to hurt us. If she comes back and it's not her, I promised her I'd stop her from doing anymore damage." Bucky pleaded with the billionaire.

Tony sighed and stopped trying to push past Steve. He lowered his shoulders and looked at the ex-hydra assassin. "You're right. You're probably the only person who can do it." He walked over and whispered something in Bucky's ear before turning around and walking back to the house.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Steve stared after Tony as he walked back to the house. He wanted to know what whispered secret was shared. He watched as his friend sat back in the table petting the goat as it walked over to him. Steve couldn’t stand around and no nothing anymore. He stormed into the house, grabbed Carol by the arm and dragged her outside and away from everyone.

He dragged her to the lake where she had sent Liz away. He finally released her arm and stared at her, anger filling his very core. "Why?! Why'd you do it and don't give me any of that I owed her a favor crap."

Carol chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. "We had a deal, years ago. That if the time ever came that some being attacked Earth then disappeared I'd send her after him. She'd have to kill him to feel better about herself for killing everyone at the lab, for killing every innocent person, for ruining their families lives. She needed to repent for what she had done. She hated herself for years, even after she had all of you in her life. She wanted to die so badly. You wanna know why I did that for her? You want the true answer?"

"Of course I want to true answer. You think I dragged you out here for no reason." Steve quipped getting angrier by the minute. HE was worried that he wouldn't like the answer he would receive but he needed to know.

"I found her in a public restroom, bleeding to death and overdosing on some random drugs she got off the street.  I told her I'd help her on one condition, she'd have to stay clean, stop hurting herself, and get her shit together. She stayed clean, only hurt herself a few times after that, but eventually confessed everything to me. How she'd lose control and become a different person entirely. She hated that person, she would watch everything through her own eyes but it wasn't her doing it." Carol recalled everything as if it had just happened. ”She hurt herself pretty badly one night, I found her sobbing in the bathroom of my apartment, bleeding from various cuts. She looked up at me, tear stained cheek, eyes red and puffy."

Carol took a moment to collect herself and wipe the tears out of her eyes. "She begged me to help her control Enyo, it was the name she had given her darker side. She pleaded with me as I wrapped her arms up to help her, she needed someway to hold her back, she needed to do something to keep herself, the Liz that you know alive and in control. She said if the world was in danger and she asked me to do something drastic, I had too. She didn't give me a choice. She felt it was the only way she could maintain control was if she let Enyo out for something major. So, when Thanos came and snapped his fingers she called me, I knew what that call meant. I never had a choice in the matter."

Steve took everything in. He had no idea that Liz hated life so much -- she never showed it, he had never seen her scars, and she was always so… over joyed to see everyone when they would be gone on a mission without her. He would never know any of this just by looking at her. Elizabeth was always the strong one, now he knew why.

"Why? Why would you agree to something like that. Choice or not." Steve inquired. He wanted to know more. No, he needed to understand.

"Because I told her I would always be there for her after I found her the first time. She was alone, all she ever knew was pain, torture, and killing. She needed someone she could trust, someone she could lean on. I was that someone for her till Tony came along. She had run away from my home and lived on the streets. I was never able to find her but I promised myself that I would keep my promise to her no matter what."  Carol wiped a few stray tears away as she turned around to look out at the lake. The last place she had seen her friend, the place where she sent her away. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I never wanted this day to come but, it did and she called. When I met her here, I could see her struggling to hold on -- Not just onto her sanity but, to herself. I could see the old familiar dark flame inside her eyes. Not only was Enyo fighting her but she was fighting herself, she needed to do this. For herself, to feel whole again."

Steve stared at Carol's back. He felt her words weighing heavily on him. If he had known what she was going through, what she went through he would've been by her side more. If he had only know. She kept her past so hidden from him, from everyone. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Liz and never let go. He needed her to come back and tell him it was okay, that she was okay. He needed to her everything from her.

Steve left Carol by the lake. He couldn't bear to be around her anymore. He walked with no real destination in mind. He finally come to his senses and looked at where he was. He was in the clearing, the same clearing where Thanos had destroyed everything, where everyone hade come back. He sat in the middle staring up at the treetops, he finally released every emotion, every feeling he had pent up. He let it all go.

As tears streamed down his face, his body racked with sobs, he prayed to God.  _ Bring my friend home. I need her here with me. I need to hold her and tell her everything is okay. I need her to be home. _


	15. Chapter 15

Liz kept her eyes closed as they traveled from one realm to another. Her stomach churned as they went full speed ahead. All she wanted was to be home, with her friends getting her life back to normal. She let out the tears she had been holding back the entire time that Enyo was in charge. She let the sobs rack her body, so much so that she had curled into a ball practically vibrating with each that escaped her small frame.

Liz wanted so badly to just hug her friends and feel their love and warmth surround her. To eat food, to take a blistering hot shower, and live her life. She closed her eyes and she could see Loki standing a good few feet from her, hand extended out from his body like he was waiting for her to take it. He always had the same gentle smile on his face.

_ Soon love. I’ll be with you soon _ . Liz thought as she drifted into a dark, dreamless slumber.

Enyo felt the pain Liz was feeling as she made her journey back to Earth. She almost felt bad for her.  _ Almost _ . She glanced back at the titan who was unconscious, making her life a little easier. She could see the familiar clearing up ahead, she smiled to herself as she prepared for landing.

_ They have no idea what's about to hit them. _ She thought curling herself into a ball.

~~~~~~

Steve wasn't sure what to do anymore. He hadn't left the clearing, he still sat there letting his emotions out. He needed some time to himself to think about everything.

“You still up here crying?” Wade asked standing a few inches away.

Steve sighed and wiped his eyes furiously before glaring at Wade. “What do you want?”

“Woah woah woah. Easy Cap. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Wade replied as he sat down. “No one seen you since dinner, I came out here to say you’re not the only one have an existential crises.”

Steve looked at Wade before sighed and hanging his head. He had forgotten all about the others suffering once his own feelings had become front and center.  “How are the others doing? You’ve been kind of hiding in the background since Liz yelled at you.”

Wade shrugged his shoulders. “They’re alive. Loki, Thor, Bucky and Tony are worried about how Liz will come back and of they’ll need to stop her from hurting anyone.”

Steve nodded his head slightly and stood up brushing his pants off. “I should be focused on how to help Liz when she gets back instead of moping. Thank you Wade.” Steve walked away ending the conversation.

He made his way down the hill back to the others. The entire time he thought of what he would say. He always did his best to keep his own emotions at bay to help others but, this time he had let his overthrow his normal functions and got lost in his sorrow, in his own pity party.

“Where ya been?” Tony asked meeting Steve halfway.

“Just thinking. Everyone here okay?”

“As okay as they will be. Most of them are worried about Liz coming back while those of us who know are worried about who will come back looking like her.” Tony was doing his best to hide his own pain over the entire situation over the past few months but, Steve noticed and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

“She’ll come back to us. Maybe she’ll take control once she sees Loki.” Steve offered with a small attempt of a smile.

“Yeah or she’ll let Enyo kill him.” Tony replied sarcastically with a slight edge of anger.

“We couldn’t be that lucky.” Steve smiled and walked away.

Loki and Thor were still sitting around the fire talking amongst themselves. Rocket and Groot sat  across from them having their own conversation. Steve didn’t understand a word of what it said besides “I am Groot” which apparently was a sentence all of its own that the raccoon and Thor understood.

Steve continued on into the house where he found the others. Bucky was in the kitchen making himself something to eat while the others had gathered in the living room in some sort of meeting fashion.

“What’s going on here?” Steve inquired as he stood behind the couch with his arms folding over his chest.

“Bucky told us about the promise and Carol told us about the other person inside Liz. We’re just trying to come up with a plan of action in case she comes back and attacks us.” Natasha answered polishing her knives.

“She won’t attack us!” Bucky yelled as he slammed his hands in the counter shaking everything on it. “You have no right to even be thinking about killing her! It’s my fucking promise!” Bucky sounds around, face growing red with anger.

“Who says you’ll be able to kill her?” Natasha snapped back standing up to hold her ground against the ex-assassin.

“I’ll be able to help her come back! I won’t have to give her a fatal shot to make Enyo retreat. Maybe I’ll just let her rip your throat out.” Bucky challenged with a sadistic smile.

“Enough!” Steve yelled standing between the two. “No one will be harming her no matter how she comes back. So chill out!”

With all the commotion those who were outside had come inside ready to stop a fight or a pick a side.

“What’s going on?” Thor asked glancing between the two hostile people in the room.

“Nothing. It’s all under control.” Steve answered holding a hand out to them in an effort to stop them from walking in further.

“Good. We don’t need to fight amongst each other right now.” Thor commented before heading back outside.

“I don’t think we’ll have a choice.” Natasha murmured.

“That’s it!” Bucky lunged forward.

Everyone jumped into action getting between the two and holding them back. Just when the tension in the house was coming to a climax the entire house shook causing everyone to stop and look at one another before rushing outside watched the dust roll towards them.


	16. Chapter 16

Enyo crash landed in what she assumed was Wakanda based off of Liz’s memories. She dragged Thanos towards the waterfall and put his face in it causing him to jolt awake.

“Good. I thought you had died.” Enyo laughed as she pulled him out of the water. She turned around and took in her surroundings.

“I hope they shoot you.” Thanos faltered. He was afraid she’d hit him again and that it would be the last.

“Me too big guy. It’ll be more fun that way.” She taunted as she took a few steps forward as she listened to the footsteps getting closer. She crackled her knuckles and neck in preparation for whatever was about to happen.

She watched as people began stepping through the tree line and into the clearing. A few she knew and a few she didn’t but, she recognized them from their brief encounter with Liz when she went to get Thanos.

“So nice of you to join us.” She sneered with an evil smile as she stared at them.

~~~~~~

Tony was the first to make it through the tree line. He noticed her eyes first. Pure white with some silver mixed in, maybe a hint of red but he wasn’t sure.

“It’s not Liz.” He warned as the others began to emerge. “Enyo. Bring Liz back.” Tony announced as he stepped forward hands in a defensive position.

“Hmm. I don’t think so. I kinda like it here. Plus, she doesn’t care to live anymore.” Enyo smiled as she took a few steps forwards dragging the titan with her.

“Lies!” Loki cried out as he pushed his way to the front. “She does care! You just don’t want to be locked away again!”

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm stopping him from going to far.

“Oh how sweet. You aren’t dead after all. Won’t she be pleased to see you.” Enyo growled as she tossed her hand out throwing Loki to the side like he was lighter than air. 

“Enyo. Don’t make me hurt you.” Bucky warned as he cocked his gun and aiming it in her direction.

“Oh please one arm, you won’t shoot me because it’s her body and it’ll hurt her as well.” Enyo laughed as she stepped forward, electricity and fire licking at her fingertips.

“Liz, listen to me! I know you’re in there, I need you to fight! I can’t lose you again!” Loki screamed as he stood up using the tree for support.

“Cute, really. That’s not gonna work dumbass. She’s gone. She gave up trying to take control awhile ago.” Enyo laughed as she threw Thanos effortlessly to the side.

Before anyone could say or do anything Enyo was throwing fire and electricity at everyone. A few managed to dodge her attacks while others were brought down writhing in pain on the ground. A few gunshots rang out causing everyone to look from Bucky to Enyo.

“Seriously? Weren’t you a Sargent in the Army? Shouldn’t you have better intuition than that? You honestly think I’d let you shoot us?!.” Enyo challenged as she let the bullets Bucky had fired off drop to the ground.

“Elizabeth Summers!” Tony yelled holding his hand out ready to blast her away. “You fight back! I didn’t take you in for you to be a quitter!” Tears streamed down Tony’s face as he stood with his hand out shaking ever so slightly.

“Ha! You think that’s gonna bring her back?! You truly are a fool Stark.” Enyo tossed him aside but not before he blasted her backwards. She stayed crouched on the ground with her head bowed. “Who else wants to fight?!” She screamed as she stood up with anger in her eyes.

“Lizzy, please. You have to fight her.” Loki pleaded as he held his hands up. “I need to apologize and make up for all the pain I’ve caused you.”

“Oh please, you don’t care for her. You lead her on for years! You were gone for two years and never once tried to contact her, who’s your side bitch?” Enyo sneered.

“Enough. You want to fight, let’s fight. I win, you bring Liz back. I lose, you can kill me and do whatever you want.” Steve announced as he stepped forward readying himself for a fight. I can’t lose this fight. He thought as he made his way towards the person who was controlling his friends body.

“Aww how sweet Steve. You think your courage to bring her back is gonna work? She doesn’t care about life anymore. She let me take control, she’s never coming back.” She slammed her hands on the ground creating a such a shockwave through that ground that everyone but her lost their balance.

She strode over to where Steve sat on the ground, put her foot on his chest putting the smallest amount of weight on it every so often to slowly crush his bones as she stared down at him. He did all he could to lift her foot off his chest for her to only push down harder. Bucky, Thor, Rocket, and Groot began trying to pull her off.

Thor finally grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. “That’s enough. I will not allow you to hurt anymore of my friends.” He carried her despite her kicking and hitting him.

Enyo slammed her hands onto his back sending electrical shocks through his body bringing the God down to his knees. She squeezed through his arm and rolled away from him before springing back up and glaring at everyone.

“Stand down!” Bucky ordered as he aimed his gun at her head.

“You won’t do it. You’re a coward. You’re not the man you once were. Show me the winter soldier, him I could get along with.” Enyo smiled as she taunted Bucky.

He sighed and pulled the trigger without a second thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone stared in horror as Bucky pulled the trigger firing a shot and Enyo/Liz. Nobody moved as she collapsed to the ground without any noise. It was as if it was all in slow motion.

“Holy Shit! You actually shot her! You got balls man.” Wade shouted breaking the silence that had surrounded the area.

Bucky’s hand began to tremble as he still pointed the gun at her unmoving body. Steve slowly lowered his friend’s hand and took the gun from him before embracing him, helping him come to terms with what just happened.

“Is she?— is she dead?” Peter asked on the verge of tears as he stepped forward.

Tony placed his hand on the kids shoulder keeping him in place as he himself stared down at the ground. “I don’t know kid. But, don’t go any further till we know for sure.” His voice was cold and his heart was heavy.

Loki was the only person to get closer to her. He squatted down and placed two fingers on her neck looking for a pulse. “I can’t find her pulse. Maybe it’s took weak for me.”

“I can check.” Shuri announced as she placed a gently hand on Loki’s shoulder before scanning Liz for any sign of life. “Her pulse is weak.”

Loki hung his head letting his hair hide his face from the others. He started to pick her up when a red flame surrounded her body. He grabbed Shuri and moved quickly away from Liz.

“You fuckin jackass.” She growled as she stood up. Blood flowing from the gunshot wound in her side. “I’ll rip your fucking head off for that!”

Bucky grabbed the gun from Steve and shot at her once more, this time once in the leg and once in her arm. She fell to the ground with a low growl of pain. She tried to stand but kept failing to keep weight on her leg. She stared menacingly at Bucky.

“Liz, I know you’re in there. Please fight. I don’t wanna shoot you anymore.” Bucky pleaded as he lowered the barrel of the gun.

“I told you, she’s gone!” Enyo screamed before punching the ground creating a giant hole.

“She’s not. You just won’t let her hear us.” Carol said as she stepped forward.

“You.” Enyo hissed. “You’re the one that made her lock me up in the first place! I think I’ll kill you first.”

Loki stepped between Carol and Enyo. “Please. Let me talk to Liz.”

“If you want to talk to her you’re gonna have to kill me.” Enyo smiled.

“Fine.” Bucky sighed as he fired off one last shot into her shoulder.

~~~~~~

Everything was dark. _What the hell is going on?_  Liz thought as she stood up. She could hear a soft melody coming from somewhere off in the distance.

_What’s left to say? These prayers ain’t working, anymore. Every word shot down in flames. What’s left to do with these broken pieces on the floor? I’m losing my voice calling on you._

Liz followed the music through the darkness. She hoped against all odds that it was a way out.

_Cause I’ve been shaking, I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke._

She stood in a room looking around as all of her memories played against a white wall. Her and Loki, all of her friends, even the small time she spent with Wade just drinking and talking. The fire she had created at the lab, Tony finding her on the streets and taking her in. Finally having a family to call her own. She wiped the tears away as she smiled from ear to ear. Not all of the memories were bad, but she treasured each and every one.

_Let beauty come out of ashes! Let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is, let beauty come out of ashes._

There was something hauntingly familiar. Like she had heard it somewhere before. As if the room was reading her mind it showed her sitting at her piano playing this song, as she softly sang along.

“How fitting.” She said aloud as she watched the scenery switch to the day she had first met Loki, to the day she found out she lost him.

_Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul? Cause I need you here woah._

Hot fresh tears slide down her cheeks as every interaction she ever had with her God of Mischief played out in front of her.

_Cause I’ve been shaking, I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke! Let beauty come out of ashes, let beauty come out of ashes. And, when I pray to God all I ask is! Let beauty come out of ashes._

She punched the wall as hard as she could repeatedly until she had broken through. She stood there, fist bleeding, as she stared at another black hallway. She was getting out of here and back to her family.

_Can beauty come out of ashes?_

She stopped short when gunshots rang out. Her body felt like it was on fire. She lifted her shirt to see a red circle on her side and shoulder, and a red circle showing through her pants. He had kept his promise, she wanted to cry not because she was happy that he kept his promise but, because she might not make it to hug her friends and family. She ran through the dark hallway until she had burst through a glass wall and into the brightness.

_Can beauty come out of ashes?_


	18. Chapter 18

Liz stared at an empty space. Nothing but brightness greeted her.

"Oh good, you're here too." Enyo snapped as she stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest.

Liz stared at her. This was the firsts time she had ever seen Enyo, she looked exactly like Liz except for the eyes. Her eyes were pure white with silver and red swirls in them.

"Of course I'm here you buried me in my own body!" Liz yelled pointing her finger at Enyo.

Enyo rolled her eyes as looked around. "Well, now we're both stuck in here now aren't we?" She sneered with a smile on her face.

"Will she be okay?" Tony's voice came from above them.

Both girls looked up trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood after the last two shots James fired off." Shuri replied.

Liz giggled. She could just imagine the look on Bucky's face at being called by James.

"What's so funny?" Enyo snapped wanting to be in on whatever joke it was.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Liz replied with a cold tone.

"I wouldn't understand?! I'm a part of you! I was made by you to protect you! Don't tell me I wouldn’t understand!" Enyo screamed as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Liz asked taking a few tentative steps towards her.

"I… I don't know." Enyo wiped at her face and stared at the tears on her hands with a confused look on her face. "It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Liz inquired harshly.

"Because, if you hadn't of been so weak I would've never been born, you wouldn't have to deal with me on a daily basis.. If you would just embrace your powers I wouldn't be here." Enyo sighed as she sat down.

"I'm sorry I chose the path of light instead of destruction and death. I'm sorry I was too weak back then to do anything. I'm sorry I locked you away for so long." Liz sat across from her apologizing for everything from day one to now.

"Stop apologizing. You're getting on my nerves." Enyo hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Liz.

"Lizzy, please. Wake up." Loki begged.

The room had taken on a red color. Both Enyo and Liz looked around before looking at one another.

"It's been a week brother, let her heal." Thor's voice drifted down from above.

 _A week?!_  Liz screamed internally that it took her a week to get to this room with Enyo.

"Seriously? A fucking week!" Enyo growled as she punched the wall. "How the fuck have we been in this place for a week!"

"Maybe if you hadn't of tried to fight everyone." Liz challenged.

"Are _you_ serious?" Enyo questioned.

"No, I'm kidding. Yes, I'm serious! You didn't have to fight them! You should've left them alone and went back into your cage but, no. You just had to play a little longer and let out your frustrations on my friends instead of me!" Hot, angry tears slid down Liz's cheeks as she yelled at Enyo. "I appreciate you keeping me safe when I was in the lab but, now, look where we are! I'm probably dying right now and what are you doing? Still being a stuck up, bitch. You don't even care if I live or not! I'm the only reason you live!"

Enyo stared at Liz with a blank face. She was shocked that Liz had even gotten angry with someone that wasn’t Tony or Loki. "Wow Eliza. I didn't know you had it in you." She smiled and took a few steps forward.

Liz grabbed her by her shirt collar and held her a few centimeters off the ground. "You've ruined my life. All you did was push and push. You made me doubt myself, made me think I was never worth anything. _You_ controlled me for too long."

~~~~~~

Looking at her laying on the bed made her seem so small and fragile. Shuri had made it to where we could constantly see her vitals instead of asking her what they were. Shuri was working day and night using Wakanda's technology to keep Liz alive and to bring her back to us. Loki never once left her side, Thor and the others were always begging him to take a walk, to eat, to shower. He always told them no until he was dragged away from her side and thrown into a shower.

Shuri was constantly assuring the small God that Liz was fine in her hands and that he needed to take care of himself or he'd be useless when she woke up. He knew she was right, everyone was right. He took one day to get outside and get some fresh air along with eating something that wasn't junk food. He was outside for thirty minutes before people he recognized from the lab rush past him. He turned and watch them run towards the building that held the lab. He looked around for someone he knew.

He found T'challa a few feet away, he jogged over tapping his shoulder. "What's going on? Why are they running to towards the lab?"

T'challa gave him a sorrowful look. "I don't know. Let me call Shuri." He pushed a bead out and his sitter materialized in his hand.

"Not now brother, I have an emergency going on." Shuri spoke quickly before ending the call.

That was all it took for Loki to run back to the lab pushing past everyone. He had to get back to her, he shouldn't have left her alone. By the time he reached the lab the two guards were blocking the entrance

"Let me in there! Liz is in there, I need to be with her!" He yelled as he began pushing against the guards in an attempt to get into the lab.

"Brother, calm down. We'll be let in as soon as they get control of whatever happened." Thor calmly grabbed his brother and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I need to get in there!" Loki screamed on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Loki but, we can't. Shuri asked us to keep you out." Steve croaked out as he hung his head.

Loki stared at the beefy ex-soldier with tears streaming down his face. He grabbed Steve by his shirt collar and pulled him closer causing the others to watch them carefully in case they needed to intervene. "What do you know?" Loki growled out.

"She took a turn for the worse." Steve admitted keeping eye contact with Loki.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean she took a turn for the worse?" Loki whimpered as Steve's shirt slipped from his hands.

"I don't know, Shuri didn't say much. Only that she needed us to keep you out of the lab until she says it's ok." Steve replied. His heart was breaking to see Loki like this, he knew how much Elizabeth meant to the God.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong person." Tony added with a small smile.

Loki nodded his head before letting it rest against his brother's back.

Hours had passed before anyone merged from the lab. No one said anything to the people sitting outside the lab only kept walking away. Finally Shuri walked out and towards them. They all stood and waited for the bad news.

"She's okay. I'm not sure what happened but, she's fine now. She's awake but it's kind of foggy for her but, she's responsive." Shuri gave a small reassuring smile.

Loki didn't waste a second, he ran into the lab and straight to Liz's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm here love. I'm sorry I was gone before but, I'm here now."

Her eyes were closed but a small smile had graced her face. "I know dork." Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm so glad to see you again." He admitted as the others joined them.

"Steve, help me sit up please." Liz held her hand out shakily for Steve to take.

He helped her sit up using himself as a brace for her to lean on. She kept her eyes closed as she smack Loki across the face. "How dare you. You let me think you were dead when you were with me the entire time." She scolded as Loki held his hand against his cheek.

"I know Lizzy. I'm so sorry, I made a mistake." He confessed. "I never meant to hurt you."

Liz finally opened her eyes and everyone was taken back by what they saw. One eye was her normal hazel while the other was pure white with silver and red swirls. "You knew what you were doing. You know that your death along with those that I lost here on Earth would be enough to push me over the edge and let her out. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. I don't want your apology, or your confessions. I want you to leave me alone until I can decide how I want to deal with your bullshit." Tears pricked the edge of Liz's eyes as she scolded her love.

Loki only nodded his head and left. No one went after him.

"Well, what are we to do about those eyes?" Tony asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Nothing. It should go away after awhile. It's not permanent but I do want to run some more testing." Shuri said as she messed with something on her table.

"It's fine Shuri, we don't need to run any tests. It'll go away on its own." Liz insisted as she glanced at the ground.

"What happened?" Bucky asked. Worry filling his face as he sat in front of her.

Liz sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I let her out to handle Thanos and I lost control. I wasn't able to reign her in. When you shot me, we were forced to deal with each other. We fought and this," Liz gestured to her eye "is the result. I mean, I won but, I have to deal with her eye for a little while."

"What do you mean you fought?" Carol asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"We fought. I had enough and could hear you guys talking to me, I wanted to be back so badly that everything I resented about myself that I had poured into her came to the surface and we fought. I didn't want to deal with her anymore and finally accepted the things I couldn't change." Liz smiled as she confessed what had happened.

"What are you going to do about Loki? He's been beating himself up over it since you left, he's been depressed." Thor added as he stepped closer.

"I- I don't know Thor. Honestly I hoped he would've been with the others and that would be that but, when I realized he wasn't there I kinda gave up and that was a big reason Enyo had such a tight grip. When we came back to Earth and I heard him calling out my name, I was happy but also angry. He lied to me, he made you lie to me granted you didn't know he was still alive. He put everyone in danger, and I'm so sorry for those of you who got hurt." Liz looked at everyone who Enyo had harmed.

"I just… I just wanted things to be over when I thought he was dead for good that I gave up. Enyo, was right. I didn't want to live anymore, that I didn't care to live anymore. But, while she had me locked away I heard a song and, it made me want to fight. Granted, it was as she was fighting you all and as you shot her but still, I wanted to see you all again no matter what it took." Liz whipped her tears away as she smiled at everyone.

Before she knew it she was caught in the middle of a giant group hug and Wade had somehow managed to get past everyone to be able to wrap his arms around her. "What song was it?" He whispered. He hugged her longer than the others.

"Ashes. I wanted to drink and shoot the shit with you some more." She replied with a small giggle.

"Good. Once you're back on your feet we're definitely going drinking and stealing people's money during pool." Wade smiled and gently punched her shoulder.

"I remember you playing that a lot on the piano." Steve added with a smile.

"Where's Thanos?" Liz asked before the moment became too sweet.

"Locked up in the containment cell you made for Hulk." Natasha answered.

"Is it holding him? Where is Banner?" Liz inquired looking at Thor.

"Him and Valkyrie are doing something to help him control the big guy." Thor smiled as he brought a cup of water over.

"Oh.. That's good, I guess." She took the cup and sipped from it.

 

"Yes, the cell is holding him. He's pretty beat up though." Shuri said as she did some quick tests on Liz.

 

“I want to see him.” Her voice was cold as she stared at the floor.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Steve replied placing a hand on her small shoulder. He was careful with how much pressure he used, she seemed highly fragile -- like she could break at any moment.

 

“I can make my own decisions, thank you. Take me to him.” She demanded as she stood on her own.

 

“No.” Thor’s added, voice stern.

 

Liz glared at him. “What do you mean no?!” She snarled

 

“I mean no. No one will take you to see him because you have no need to see him. You need to focus on healing instead of Thanos. He’s taken care of.” Thor kept his face void of all emotion as he spoke.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Liz challenged facing the large God.

 

“I think I’m your brother-in-law even if you don’t stay with Loki, you are still my sister. I’m telling you that you don’t need to see Thanos, he isn’t going anywhere. You need to get better.” Thor never backed down even though the look in her eyes was terrifying.

“He’s right love. Besides, Pete’s been asking for updates every five seconds. You should go hang out with him. He’s been worried. Him and Rocket both.” Tony said from his spot by the stairs.

“Rocket.” Her voice was soft as she repeated the name. She shook her head and backed away from Thor. “Where are they?”

“At the house.” Bucky answered as he began to lead her out of the lab.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean she took a turn for the worse?" Loki whimpered as Steve's shirt slipped from his hands.

"I don't know, Shuri didn't say much. Only that she needed us to keep you out of the lab until she says it's ok." Steve replied. His heart was breaking to see Loki like this, he knew how much Elizabeth meant to the God.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong person." Tony added with a small smile.

Loki nodded his head before letting it rest against his brother's back.

Hours had passed before anyone merged from the lab. No one said anything to the people sitting outside the lab only kept walking away. Finally Shuri walked out and towards them. They all stood and waited for the bad news.

"She's okay. I'm not sure what happened but, she's fine now. She's awake but it's kind of foggy for her but, she's responsive." Shuri gave a small reassuring smile.

Loki didn't waste a second, he ran into the lab and straight to Liz's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm here love. I'm sorry I was gone before but, I'm here now."

Her eyes were closed but a small smile had graced her face. "I know dork." Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm so glad to see you again." He admitted as the others joined them.

"Steve, help me sit up please." Liz held her hand out shakily for Steve to take.

He helped her sit up using himself as a brace for her to lean on. She kept her eyes closed as she smack Loki across the face. "How dare you. You let me think you were dead when you were with me the entire time." She scolded as Loki held his hand against his cheek.

"I know Lizzy. I'm so sorry, I made a mistake." He confessed. "I never meant to hurt you."

Liz finally opened her eyes and everyone was taken back by what they saw. One eye was her normal hazel while the other was pure white with silver and red swirls. "You knew what you were doing. You know that your death along with those that I lost here on Earth would be enough to push me over the edge and let her out. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. I don't want your apology, or your confessions. I want you to leave me alone until I can decide how I want to deal with your bullshit." Tears pricked the edge of Liz's eyes as she scolded her love.

Loki only nodded his head and left. No one went after him.

"Well, what are we to do about those eyes?" Tony asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Nothing. It should go away after awhile. It's not permanent but I do want to run some more testing." Shuri said as she messed with something on her table.

"It's fine Shuri, we don't need to run any tests. It'll go away on its own." Liz insisted as she glanced at the ground.

"What happened?" Bucky asked. Worry filling his face as he sat in front of her.

Liz sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I let her out to handle Thanos and I lost control. I wasn't able to reign her in. When you shot me, we were forced to deal with each other. We fought and this," Liz gestured to her eye "is the result. I mean, I won but, I have to deal with her eye for a little while."

"What do you mean you fought?" Carol asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"We fought. I had enough and could hear you guys talking to me, I wanted to be back so badly that everything I resented about myself that I had poured into her came to the surface and we fought. I didn't want to deal with her anymore and finally accepted the things I couldn't change." Liz smiled as she confessed what had happened.

"What are you going to do about Loki? He's been beating himself up over it since you left, he's been depressed." Thor added as he stepped closer.

"I- I don't know Thor. Honestly I hoped he would've been with the others and that would be that but, when I realized he wasn't there I kinda gave up and that was a big reason Enyo had such a tight grip. When we came back to Earth and I heard him calling out my name, I was happy but also angry. He lied to me, he made you lie to me granted you didn't know he was still alive. He put everyone in danger, and I'm so sorry for those of you who got hurt." Liz looked at everyone who Enyo had harmed.

"I just… I just wanted things to be over when I thought he was dead for good that I gave up. Enyo, was right. I didn't want to live anymore, that I didn't care to live anymore. But, while she had me locked away I heard a song and, it made me want to fight. Granted, it was as she was fighting you all and as you shot her but still, I wanted to see you all again no matter what it took." Liz whipped her tears away as she smiled at everyone.

Before she knew it she was caught in the middle of a giant group hug and Wade had somehow managed to get past everyone to be able to wrap his arms around her. "What song was it?" He whispered. He hugged her longer than the others.

"Ashes. I wanted to drink and shoot the shit with you some more." She replied with a small giggle.

"Good. Once you're back on your feet we're definitely going drinking and stealing people's money during pool." Wade smiled and gently punched her shoulder.

"I remember you playing that a lot on the piano." Steve added with a smile.

"Where's Thanos?" Liz asked before the moment became too sweet.

"Locked up in the containment cell you made for Hulk." Natasha answered.

"Is it holding him? Where is Banner?" Liz inquired looking at Thor.

"Him and Valkyrie are doing something to help him control the big guy." Thor smiled as he brought a cup of water over.

"Oh.. That's good, I guess." She took the cup and sipped from it.

 

"Yes, the cell is holding him. He's pretty beat up though." Shuri said as she did some quick tests on Liz.

 

“I want to see him.” Her voice was cold as she stared at the floor.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Steve replied placing a hand on her small shoulder. He was careful with how much pressure he used, she seemed highly fragile -- like she could break at any moment.

 

“I can make my own decisions, thank you. Take me to him.” She demanded as she stood on her own.

 

“No.” Thor’s added, voice stern.

 

Liz glared at him. “What do you mean no?!” She snarled

 

“I mean no. No one will take you to see him because you have no need to see him. You need to focus on healing instead of Thanos. He’s taken care of.” Thor kept his face void of all emotion as he spoke.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Liz challenged facing the large God.

 

“I think I’m your brother-in-law even if you don’t stay with Loki, you are still my sister. I’m telling you that you don’t need to see Thanos, he isn’t going anywhere. You need to get better.” Thor never backed down even though the look in her eyes was terrifying.

“He’s right love. Besides, Pete’s been asking for updates every five seconds. You should go hang out with him. He’s been worried. Him and Rocket both.” Tony said from his spot by the stairs.

“Rocket.” Her voice was soft as she repeated the name. She shook her head and backed away from Thor. “Where are they?”

“At the house.” Bucky answered as he began to lead her out of the lab.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony stared out the window at the one large figure sitting outside. He was growing worried and irritated about why Liz was letting that deceitful bastard hold her. He couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from them. He was about to storm out the door when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Stark, I think you should leave them alone.” Peter suggested with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Tony sighed and patted his hand. “You’re right kid. They got their own stuff to work out.” Tony offered Peter a small smile before he turned around and looked back out the window.

“I got some news.” Rocket announced as he scurried into the room.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Quill questioned not caring to look at the racoon.

“I know what they’re talking about outside.” He gestured towards Loki and Liz.

Tony spun around and stared Rocket down. “Spill.” He demanded.

“She’s saying that it wasn’t Loki’s fault. That, she made the decision because she wanted to get all of you back and beat the shit outta Thanos. Although, I think she’s still hiding something.” Rocket rubbed his chin as he addressed the room with is findings.

“What could she be hiding?” Steve asked.

“Don’t know. It’s seems to just be between the two of them.” Rocket shrugged his shoulders before climbing onto the couch to sit with Groot.

~~~~~~

Loki held Liz as close as physically possible. He wanted so desperately to know everything that was bothering her but, didn’t want to push his luck.

“I think I need to go away for awhile.” She whispered.

He immediately noticed the change in her mood. She was no longer just upset, but taking on a more depressive. He quickly set her on the chair her had been sitting in and sat on his knees holding her face in his hands. “Look at me.”

She shook her head and kept her eyes shut.

“Elizabeth Anne Summers, look at me now.” He commanded. He hated using her full name but, it needed to be said.

She stared at him as fresh tears slid down her face.

“Don’t you dare leave. Everyone needs you around and you need them. You’re going to be fine, I promise you. You’re still healing from everything that happened and no one expects you to be the happy little girl from before. They all know you went through some shit and will understand if you need time but, you don’t get to run away from this.” He lectured.

“Why not? You run away from all your problems.” Her tone was flat.

“That’s because I’m a moron, You’re not. You will get over this. That house is full of people who love and care about you who are more than willing to help you through this.”

She pulled his hands off her face and stood up. “You don’t get it.” She croaked as more tears threatened to spill out.

“I don’t get it? I watched my mother die, I sent waves of Thanos’s army here to Earth and almost killed your friends, I’ve done so many bad things that I shouldn’t be forgiven for but, Thor and you have always forgave me no matter how bad it was. Thor has always had my back and did his best to make up for what I did, and you. You loved me unconditionally even when I was gone for months at a time. You always greeted me with a smile and a hug that made me feel whole again. Even when I felt like I let you or Thor down you both were always there for me.” A few tears slid down his face as he confessed about his own feelings of not being worthy of someone’s love and company.

Liz stared at him through her own tears.

“If I didn’t have you or Thor I wouldn’t be who I am today. You are my main reason for being.” Liz watched as a tear slid down his left cheek.

“We’re kind of a hot mess huh?” She asked with a small smile as she rubbed her arm.

“Yeah but, we’re a hot mess that’s loved.” He confirmed.

“I just… I just don’t know what to do anymore.” She admitted looking down at the ground.

Loki grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay. We can figure it out together.” He wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She intertwined their fingers together and pulled him closer smashing their lips together. The moment was bittersweet and perfect as they both melted into one another just as they had done so many times before.

~~~~~~

Tony couldn’t take it anymore he walked out the front door against everyone’s protests. He walked to where the two of them were when he stopped dead in his tracks with Thor crashing into his back almost sending him to the ground.

“Sorry Stark.” Thor apologized as he kept Tony upright.

“Looks like they made up.” Steve smiled as he stood next to Thor.

“Yes!” Pete hollered out in excitement, earning himself a look from the three adults. “What? They deserve each other.” He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

“They really do. Two pieces of a whole, soulmates.” Thor added with a smile of his own.

“If you two are done doing whatever there’s food ready!” Tony yelled causing both of them to jump and look in that direction.

“It’s as if you can see the blush on their faces.” Rocket snickered before he ran towards them and straight at Liz who scooped him up into a hug.

“She’s a survivor, just like everyone here. We’re all survivors of something.” Carol added from her spot by the door with the slight hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

“Who’s playing strip Jenga with me!” Wade screamed from inside the house causing everyone to groan out in annoyance.

“I will!” Liz yelled as she jogged into the house still holding Rocket.

Tony looked at Loki who had a small mischievous glint in his eye. “Don’t you dare even think about.” He warned as he grabbed Loki by the back of the neck. “We have some things to discuss before the two of you go back to your old ways.”


End file.
